


Crossroads

by mydeadlylover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Post-Canon, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeadlylover/pseuds/mydeadlylover
Summary: Kuroo has been a constant of your life ever since he saved you from your bullies at the playground.  You soon realize that it is more than just friendship that you are feeling for him but Kuroo is either too blind or too dumb to realize.  The entire Nekoma thinks so too.  Soon enough, even Karasuno and other volleyball players close to you join in on the grand mess of getting you two together yet the scheming volleyball player remains as dense as ever.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

****5 years old** **

The first time Kuroo met (Y/N) was in preschool. He was a year ahead of her. He saw her crying as an elderly woman who he assumed to be her grandmother tries to explain to her that they will be coming back for her at the end of the day. It was typical for most children who will be attending school for the first time to have separation anxiety on the first day, so it was not a new sight around here. He had walked past her, noting how tall the younger student was, which made Kuroo feel a bit insecure. He was the boy, why was he not the taller one?

As days passed by, he noticed how this new girl would try to fit in with the smaller kids from her class, but in the end everyone would walk away from her because she was too good in skipping rope or that monkey bars were easier for her because she could reach higher. Eventually, her classmates refused to play with her because they were afraid that she would step on them and crush them with her large body.

(Y/N) began spending her time alone in the playground when she realized that nobody wanted to play with her. She would spend time after school by the swings, as she waits for her grandmother to pick her up. This caused the older children to gang up on her. The older kids would surround her when they knew that the adults are not looking and would call her names and Kuroo heard all of it. ‘Lamp Post’ ‘Tokyo Tower’ ‘Ultraman who did not revert back’ were some of the more creative ones. 

The raven haired boy saw as the older kids, albeit smaller than her, would try to push her off the swings and would cause her to fall flat on her face sometimes. On the occasion that she was able to get up on her feet, they would chase the girl around and around the playground, which would cause her to trip over something or even her own feet. Once they had laughed enough at (Y/N)’s expense, the older kids would leave and (Y/N) would go back to the swing set and cry quietly as she wipes off the dust from her clothes. By the time her grandmother came, she would be all smiles as she shows the older woman the stars she earned in class that day. Her grandmother would then tell her that she did a good job and would then hit her hand for dirtying her clothes again and hurting herself while playing. The old woman seems to believe that her granddaughter had a lot of friends at school.

Kuroo really did not know why or what implored him to step in and interfere.

It was another day after school. (Y/N) was wearing her hair in pigtails with pretty little hair clips on them. She was particularly happy that day because the results of the first quarter have just been released yesterday and she was at the top of her class. Her name and picture was even put up on the school bulletin board right beside Kuroo’s and another one from the third year as the little achievers for the first quarter. Kuroo was rather pleased with himself, even if the result was already expected on his part, but he was more impressed that for such a loner like her, she was actually good. He hoped she is interested in sciences and maths too.

However, as the school day draws to a close, (Y/N) found herself being pushed off the swing again by a third year, and this time they were being helped by the kids from (Y/N)’s class. With their numbers against her, the girl was easily shoved to the ground.

“That’s what you get for being a smartypants!” Yelled one of the kids from (Y/N)’s class.

“Yeah! You’re so ugly and you think you’re so good!” another one said as they kicked the girl who was struggling to get up from the ground. That entire scuffle caused one of her pretty hair clips to fall down her hair. (Y/N) tried to reach for the clip however she was not fast enough as one of the kids stepped on it repeatedly, successfully breaking it into pieces.

“NO! My mom gave that to me!” (Y/N) yelled as she began crying.

“You have a mom? I thought all you have is that old granny of yours!” one of the older kids said and everyone laughed. At this point, Kuroo had enough and not knowing what to do he threw the ball he was holding to the back of the head of one of the older kids.

“OI! Stop that or I’m telling the teachers!” Kuroo stepped into the scene, puffing his chest out as much as he could to appear intimidating. 

“Who are you and what’s wrong with your hair?” The kid he hit with the ball turned to him and asked. Luckily, he was taller than this kid by a few centimetres so he was able to look down on this kid intimidatingly.

“Kuroo Tetsuro. If you don’t stop right now, I’ll yell so loud that the teachers will come running as if there was a fire drill. Better yet, I’ll call the Voltes V team on you so they can laser sword you away from this prefecture. And keep my hair out of this!” Kuroo said in his best attempt at a villain voice.

“Oh, you’re that nerd from second year. Well, nerds do flock together, I guess. It’s not fun anymore. Let’s go somewhere else, guys.” The older kid said and with that everyone walked away, leaving Kuroo and (Y/N) in the playground. The raven haired male turned to (Y/N) and offered her a hand. 

“Are you okay?” the raven haired kid asked as he helped (Y/N) dust herself off.

“My grandma is going to yell at me again for these bruises. And also because I broke the clip that mom gave me yesterday.” The taller girl said as she tried to wipe away her tears.

“So it’s new? They are so mean to do that to you. Why won’t you fight back?” Kuroo asked as he watched (Y/N) settle down on one of the swings.

“My grandpa is a judo master. He told me that discipline is very important. If I fight back, then I don’t have enough discipline.” The younger girl explained as she tried to fix her ponytails, making it look messier in the process.

“But you are getting hurt!” Kuroo yelled as if (Y/N)’s discipline was the most offensive thing he has heard in a while. The girl was about to reply, when she heard her name being called.

“That’s my grandma. I’d better go.” (Y/N) said, picking up her __randoseru__ and sprinting to where her grandmother was waiting for her.

“Oh dear, where is your other hair clip? You know your mother gave it to you because you were at the top of your class this quarter. It means a lot.” The older woman said in a gentle yet reprimanding tone.

“I’m sorry grandma, I – “ However, before the girl could finish her sentence, she was cut off by the voice of the boy who had saved her minutes ago.

“I’m sorry, ma’am! It was me. We were playing by the swings when it fell from her hair and I accidentally stepped on it.” Kuroo said, bowing low to the older woman. His mother had arrived a few moments after (Y/N)’s grandmother so he was able to overhear the conversation between (Y/N) and the older woman when he went outside to meet his mother.

“Is that true?” The older woman asked her granddaughter and (Y/N) could only mumble a weak ‘yes’, clearly confused at the older kid’s actions.

“We are really sorry, ma’am. If you want, we can replace the hair clips?” It was Kuroo’s mother who spoke up, bowing to the old woman in apology as well

“No need, ma’am. It was also my granddaughter’s fault for being so careless. You are lucky to have such an honest kid.” The older woman said, coaxing Kuroo’s mother to stop bowing her head.

After that, both children walked home with their guardians and that’s when Kuroo discovered that (Y/N) actually lives in the same neighbourhood as him.

\---

The two kids eventually became closer after that incident in the playground. Kuroo had introduced (Y/N) to his other friend Kenma who was also from the same class as (Y/N). The young man was reserved and kept to himself most of the time but after being introduced to (Y/N), he was more willing now to keep her company in school even if most of their conversations were one-sided. The two boys would sometimes drop by (Y/N)’s place after school to play or watch anime. The young girl lived with her grandparents, her parents only visiting during the weekends due to their work. Her parents sometimes even skips some weekends when things get really busy, the girl told them once. Her grandparents were very welcoming and the boys especially enjoyed her grandmother’s cooking.

The first time (Y/N) visited the Kenma household, she was very nervous. Kenma has been keeping her company in school, but he has never really talked to her yet. Most of their conversations consisted of single sentences or with their messy haired friend acting as intermediary. It was Kuroo who insisted that she come and she did so knowing that Kuroo would only throw a tantrum if she refused. The two children were greeted by a woman, who Kuroo addressed as ‘auntie’. After introducing (Y/N) as their new friend and finally confirming that she was indeed Kenma’s mother, the two kids were shown into their friend’s room where the gloomy boy is already busy in front of his television.

“Yo, Kenma! We’re here to play your new Mario game!” Kuroo said, crowding into the younger Kenma immediately, trying to see what he’s playing on the television. (Y/N) was surprised to learn that her classmate was fond of video games. She had known him for a couple of weeks now, but he never told her anything about himself.

“Do you mean the Mario Kart 64?” The girl piped up before she could stop herself.

“You know it?” It was Kenma who answered and Kuroo looked back and forth between his two friends, confused at the turn of events.

“Y-yes! I haven’t played it yet, though. My dad says he’ll bring it with him when they come home this weekend.” The little girl replied, unsure if her classmate is angry with her or not. Kenma stood up and padded through the room to where she stood. Without a word, the gloomy boy pulled her by the arm, sitting her in front of his game console as he hands her the controller for player 2.

“Here. Let’s race.” Kenma said as (Y/N) shakily accepts the controller.

Kuroo had to resort to begging, tantrums, and eventually involving his friend’s mother just so he could play the game as well.

****

****6 years old** **

It has been over a year since Kuroo saved (Y/N) from her bullies and since he had introduced Kenma to the young girl. The three soon became inseparable after that. They would walk to and from school, accompanied by (Y/N)’s grandmother who worries too much about her granddaughter to allow her to walk by herself like her two friends. The two boys did not mind the old woman’s company, knowing that the worry was justifiable. Besides, they both think that (Y/N)’s grandmother was a really cool woman who would sometimes buy them snacks on the way home.

They would stop by at Kuroo’s or (Y/N)’s place to watch anime and sometimes, due to Kuroo’s insistence, they would study even if preschool children don’t really have any homework or extra studying that they needed to do. This earned Kuroo some brownie points from (Y/N)’s parents. It was one of the rare occasions that they were home on the weekday. The trio has just come home from school, and Kuroo for some reason insisted that they try and memorize the multiplication table. This led to (Y/N)’s mother being impressed with the boy. After hearing that the raven haired boy was also at the top of his class, the woman has nothing but praise for him, thinking that her daughter chose her friends wisely and associated with the kids who are good in studying.

Once her bullies had left preschool and moved on to primary education, (Y/N) has had a better time at school. The girl has gained a few friends of her own and the two boys watched as her playmates increased in numbers. Her sudden popularity can also be credited to her winning a local talent show in their district. A girl her age winning a singing contest against much older kids was unheard of during that time. At the end of the day, the girl still stuck with her two best friends, making the two boys happy that she thinks of them that way. Of course, they would not voice their feelings out loud because that would just be so uncool.

It was one of those days when (Y/N) was out in the playground with Kuroo and Kenma when it happened. They were doing a role play of the latest episode of the latest mecha anime they saw yesterday with (Y/N) being the princess from an alien race whom the mecha pilot falls in love with and Kuroo being the mecha pilot. Kenma, being who he is decided to play the role of the narrator so that he would not have to move around so much. They were joined by some of their friends who doesn’t have any clue what the story of the anime is and just wanted to pass their time playing as they wait for dismissal.

They came to the part of the episode where Kuroo is arguing with his best friend on whether he should let his love go after finding out that she is the princess from the alien race they are battling with. The kid playing the best friend was particularly ignorant about the story they were playing and just said whatever he wanted to. It took all of the kid Kuroo’s patience not to kick that particular kid out of their play group and just have somebody else more knowledgeable about the story step in. The best friend is an important role and how could that snotty brat even volunteer himself for the role if he was not up to it.

“She did not order the attack! It was her brother, Prince Leon who was behind all of this! She’s innocent!” Kuroo exclaimed, imitating the way the character on the anime just shouts his words out in passion, especially when it comes to the woman he loves.

“She’s still part of their race! I say we lock her up!” The kid answered back with exactly the same energy as an orange in a fruit basket.

“You were supposed to tell him that you’ll support them if they are really serious about staying together.” Kenma piped in, a bored expression plastered upon his face as he corrected the kid for the fifth time that day.

“Ahh! This is boring! Why do you have to dictate all I’m going to say? Can’t I just make this more action-packed?” The kid sighed, kicking up dirt as he glared at Kenma’s direction.

“We told you already! We’re doing Toho Daimos, if you can’t do the role of Kyoshiro properly, then just leave!” Kuroo said, resting his hands on his hips, and glaring back at the boy.

“Well, you suck in your role as well!” The boy retorted, averting his gaze and engaging in a glaring contest against Kuroo instead. Everyone present in the playground could sense the tension between the two boys.

“Really? You think you can be a better Kazuya than me? You don’t even know what Tosho Daimos is all about!” The raven haired boy replied, stepping closer to his enemy.

“Who cares about a stupid robot? I just want to get the princess! She does not need a nerd like you to be her friend!” was the kid’s reply.

Something inside Kuroo snapped and before he could think about his actions, he had grabbed (Y/N)’s wrist and pulled her closer to him. “You will not take her away! She is __my__ princess!” Kuroo yelled back.

“Oh really? Does she even want to hang out with a nerd like you?” The kid challenged, further fuelling Kuroo’s anger.

“Watch me.” Kuroo answered.

It all happened in a flash. Kuroo had pulled (Y/N) close to him and messily placed his lips against the girl’s. He did not know what he did had a large impact or whatever meaning the action must have. He has seen his parents do it numerous times, that he thought it would be okay since (Y/N) and him are friends. A pair of hands pushed against his chest and the boy pulled away to see (Y/N) staring at him in shock, her face as red as a stop light. They stared at each other for a while, before (Y/N) sniffed and the first drops of tears fell from her eyes.

“Tetsuro- _ _kun__ , you dummy!” the girl yelled at him, before pushing him once more and running away. The girl spent the rest of the time inside their classroom before her grandmother came to pick her up. The three children walked together in silence, no one daring to bring up the subject of whatever happened during play time.

It was only some time later that Kuroo found out that kisses should not be given as freely as he did and that two people should be more than just friends to share one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As most of you may already know, Japanese kids do not have homework until they reach a certain grade level. Also, Japanese preschools have 3 years before the kids can move on to primary school. The name of each year level is confusing for those who are not familiar with the system, so I'm using first year, second year, etc. Lastly, Tosho Daimos is actually a 70's anime, but it had its share of reruns and releases in the western market in the 90's. For the purpose of this story, let us all assume that they are 90's kids, okay?
> 
> xposted from my DeviantArt.


	2. Chapter 2

****10 years old** **

“That looks painful.” (Y/N) as she walked beside Kuroo who was currently trying to run a comb through his messy hair. As their usual routine, the three kids waited for each other at a corner store in their neighbourhood so they can all walk to school. This morning, Kuroo was the last one to show up and when he did, he was carrying a comb and trying to run it through his messy bed hair.

“My mom told me to do something about it because my homeroom said in my report card that I was a good student but my hair always looks like a mess. She gave me this comb to try and fix it.” The raven haired boy replied as he unsuccessfully tried to untangle another knot of hair. Sighing, Kuroo gave up trying to tame his hair and stuffed the comb into his jeans.

“Maybe you should try a normal sleeping position?” the ever so reserved Kenma suggested shaking his head at the sight of his friend’s bed head.

“I can’t! My windows are so big that light enters my room at any time and they wake me up even when it is not yet time for breakfast!” Kuroo protested.

“Why not put on curtains, then?” this time it was the only girl in the group to put in her suggestion.

“Mom likes light curtains. My bedroom curtains are __yellow__ right now to match the rest of the house. That alone can wake me up.” The raven haired boy explained. “By the way, when is your choir competition again? I need to ask permission to go see it.” Kuroo continued, changing the topic.

“It’s in two weeks. You have to come and cheer for us, ok?” The (H/C) girl answered, a smile gracing her face in excitement.

Kuroo, Kenma and (Y/N) are all attending the same primary school in Tokyo. Kuroo, being the oldest of the trio was the first to move on to primary school while Kenma and (Y/N) completed their pre-school. Kuroo never stopped whining about it being lonely in primary school without his friends with him, so he was over the moon when the next school year started and hesaw his two friends at the school opening ceremony. Later on, when (Y/N) was finally allowed to walk to and from school by herself, the three established a habit of meeting at the local neighbourhood corner store so that they can walk together to school.

Kuroo was 8 when he first discovered volleyball. It was one of those days when he was visiting his mother in her workplace when he saw the sport up close. His mother was a university professor and would occasionally bring Kuroo with her to work when there was no one who could watch over him. His mother had entrusted him to one of her friends who was an instructor for the general Physical Education course because she had to go off and give a lecture. She reasoned that the lecture hall would be a boring environment for a kid like Kuroo and figured out that watching university students play sports would be more fascinating for him. And with that explanation, his mother’s friend agreed to watch over and bring him with them to their next class. The young man explained to Kuroo that today, his students would be having a volleyball match and Kuro was excited to see what the sport looked like. He have only ever seen Kendo and the occasional Judo at (Y/N)’s place and he was excited to see a ball game for a change.

After that, the only thing that Kuroo could talk about to his friends and family about was volleyball. He never tired of repeating what he saw at the university gym that day to the point that even Kenma could repeat the story word for word. Whenever he sees a volleyball game on television, he would stop whatever he is doing to sit in front of the TV (his mother would get angry with this, telling him that it could damage his eyes) and commit every detail of the game to his mind. Finally, on his birthday that year, he got his first volleyball ball and Kuroo set out on the task of convincing his friends to play the sport with him. He was successful in persuading Kenma, who reluctantly agreed to play as his ‘setter’ so that he can practice spiking. (Y/N), however was a hard one to crack as the girl declined all of Kuroo’s advances to try and play the sport, saying that she would rather focus on being in the children’s choir (which she joined right after entering primary school) and Judo, which her grandfather insisted she learn. The girl still stayed and watched or helped out her friends as they both practiced volleyball whenever she had the time to spare.

\---

The raven haired boy entered his classroom after waving goodbye to his two younger friends. He greeted his classmates a good morning as he walked to his desk and hanged his __randoseru__ on its hook. Some of the boys instantly crowded in on him, eager to talk about the latest episode of the new anime that came out this season. If there was anything that changed in primary school for Kuroo, it was that he now knows a lot of children his age who are into anime. He cringed at the memory of that Tosho Daimos roleplay incident which has never been brought up between the trio in an unspoken agreement to pretend that it never happened. The conversation about how cool the power of the male protagonist of the anime is was soon diverted as one of Kuroo’s friends remembered something from this morning.

“Hey, Kuroo. Do you always walk with that tall girl from third grade? I saw you come with her and that quiet kid this morning.” His friend asked, a hush quickly falling upon their group as the rest stood there with interest on their faces. Whoever said that boys do not like gossips was totally wrong. Primary school boys thrived in teasing each other and part of it was learning the dirtiest secrets about their classmates to use against them on the most opportune time.

“Yeah, why?” the raven haired boy answered absently, seeing nothing wrong with the question. After all, he has been friends with (Y/N) for a long time. There’s nothing wrong with walking with your friends to school, is there?

“Do you have a crush on her?” his friend asked again, as the rest made noises and whistles to rile up Kuroo. It was effective, as the young boy blushed pink and averted his gaze from the group.

“N-No! What made you think of t-that!” The bed head boy exclaimed, trying to act all cool, when the whole room felt a few degrees warmer than when he first entered it this morning.

“Oooh! Then is she your girlfriend? Are you going to marry her?” His friends teased further. It flustered the young boy even further, but he was not able to answer as their teacher entered the room and told everyone to get back on their seats.

\---

It was the weekend and the two boys are coming to (Y/N)’s place with their mothers to celebrate the girl’s birthday. It was just a small party and only close friends were invited. (Y/N)’s mother cooked their food for that day consisting of spaghetti, chicken, pork chop, salad, and a huge strawberry shortcake with a ‘Happy birthday (Y/N)’ scribbled on the chocolate disk perched on top. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to the young celebrant before she blew the candles on her cake. Then, she was handed her gifts which she opened eagerly. Kuroo got her a bag charm from Disney Land while Kenma gave her a new set of crayons. The highlight of all was the new video game her parents bought her. After (Y/N) has thanked her visitors for the thoughtful gifts, everyone settled down around the table to eat. Soon enough, the adult’s conversation turned to the three children.

“How’s her schooling, by the way?” Mrs. Kuroo asked (Y/N)’s mom who sat across her from the table.

“She’s doing really great. Her latest report card says that she’s still at the top of her classes. I do hope she would lay off on the video games, though.” Mrs. (L/N) answered, gazing at her daughter who has already sat herself in front of the television and is currently playing her new video game with Kenma.

“I feel you, (L/N)- _ _san__. My Kozume is also very into video games and sometimes his grades suffer. It is good that Tetsuro- _ _kun__ and (F/N)- _ _chan__ are there to help him study.” Mrs. Kenma piped in, turning to look at the two children who had their eyes glued on to the TV with game controllers in hand.

“That’s very nice of you, Tetsuro- _ _kun__! What a nice boy!” Mrs. (L/N) exclaimed, giving the boy an encouraging pat in the head. Unlike his two friends, Kuroo liked to think of himself as more mature and decided to stay in the dining table and eat with their mothers. He thought he was mature enough to be in on their adult talks.

”Nee, (L/N)- _ _san__. Wouldn’t it be interesting if in the future one of the boys ends up marrying (F/N)? I for one think, she’s a great match with my Tetsu. They are both top of their classes, what a good match!” Kuroo’s mother piped in, making the two women sitting with her to giggle.

“Or it could be my Kozume. Look at how they both bond over a video game.” Kenma’s mother suggested as the three women erupted into another fit of giggles. Kuroo just sat there, twirling his spaghetti on his fork and he was not amused with their antics. First, the people at school assume that he has a crush on (Y/N) an now, their mothers are thinking that they should marry each other in the future.

The next day, Kuroo made an effort to come to school earlier than his two friends. This continued on for two days until Kenma and (Y/N) approached him about it.

“Okay, I’ll walk with you to school again.” Kuroo answered with an irritated expression on his face. “But, I don’t want (Y/N) coming with us. I don’t want to be seen with you.” He continued, turning to the girl whose eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Was it because she did not let him play with her new video game?

“But why? Was it because I didn’t let you have the controller?” (Y/N) asked, tears already welling up in her eyes. 

“No, not that. I don’t want to be associated with you. Come on, Kenma, let’s go home.” Kuroo pulled his gloomy friend by the hand and both boys walked off into the direction of the school gates. Kenma shot (Y/N) an apologetic glance before letting the older boy pull him along.

From that day, (Y/N) had to walk alone on the way to school and also when going home.

\---

“Hey.” Kenma greeted Kuroo in a monotone voice as the older boy opened the door of his house.

“What are you doing here?” The raven haired boy asked. He does not remember setting up practice or a study session with Kenma for this afternoon. Hearing the commotion from their doorway, Mrs. Kuroo went to see what’s happening.

“Hi, Kozume- _ _kun__! We were not expecting you! What’s up?” the woman asked, standing behind her son in the doorway.

“Today is (Y/N)’s choir competition, maam. I’m here to pick Kuroo up.” The young boy answered politely.

“You didn’t tell me it was today, Tetsu! Why are you not dressed up?” The woman asked, turning her son around so she could talk to him.

“I don’t want to be seen with (Y/N)!” Kuroo pouted, turning his head to the side to avoid his mother’s gaze.

“What did you say? Isn’t (Y/N) your friend?” Mrs. Kuroo asked sternly, aware that they have company.

“Y-yeah, but people at school think that I have a crush on her!” the raven haired boy crossed his arms over his chest, still looking anywhere but his mother.

“You’re leaving (Y/N) just because your classmates are teasing you about her?” The woman raised an eyebrow, gently grabbing at her son’s chin so that he would be forced to look into her eyes.

“But I don’t have a crush on her!” Kuroo protested, stomping his feet on the wooden floor.

“We don’t expect you to have a crush on a girl just because you like to hang out with her. But, I didn’t expect you to leave a friend just because of something like that.” The woman lectured her son, making him tear up in guilt. He has been ignoring (Y/N) since he told her that he does not want to be seen with her and he has seen her alone quite a few times at school. He wanted to approach her but he was too afraid of what his classmates would think of him because of his actions.

“I’m sorry!” Kuroo wailed, wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes. His mother hugged him tightly, patting him on the back.

“It’s not me you should be telling that to, Tetsu. Now go get dressed and cheer (Y/N) in her competition.” The woman gave Kuroo a comforting pat in the head, before urging him to go and leave to see his friend. The young boy immediate got ready and a few minutes later, he and Kenma were already in the school auditorium where the competition is being held.

The group singing when they came in was (Y/N)’s choir. They were singing a ballad from an old Japanese rock band. The two boys excused themselves as they found seats nearest the stage. Finally settling themselves in their seats, they listened as the group did the rest of their performance. (Y/N) stepped up to the centre of the stage to do her solo and Kuroo was beyond amazed. He has never heard her sing that way before and he was so surprised that she was so good at it. Maybe having a crush on her is not a very far cry for him now.

Kuroo had to shake his thoughts away as the choir finished their performance and exited the stage. The rest of the program went on, with him fidgeting on his seat, trying to think up of ways on how he would apologize to his friend for being so mean to her. He remembers how she was a loner at pre-school before he saved her from her bullies and he wanted to hit himself for being as equally mean as them to her just because his classmates was teasing him. He has come to the realization that he was not that mature at all yet.

To no one’s surprise, (Y/N)’s group won the competition and they were awarded a huge trophy with certificates for each member of the choir. Kenma, taking initiative for once, urged Kuroo forward to go nearer the stage as the photo sessions for the winners draw to a close. It was (Y/N) who first noticed them as she descended the stage.

“Kenma- _ _kun__? Tetsu- _ _kun__? I thought you’re not coming!” The girl asked, her eyes glistening with tears as she saw her two closest friends approach her. She was happy enough that her group has won the competition, but now she was ecstatic seeing her two best friends keep their promise of coming to see the competition.

“(Y-Y/N) look, I’m sorry. I was really mean saying that I don’t want to be seen with you.” Kuroo apologized, scratching the back of his neck, his not really meeting the (H/C)’s for fear that she would reject him.

“Tetsu- _ _kun__ , you dummy!” (Y/N) said, hitting him on the chest as she cried fresh tears.

“Are you angry with me? “ The boy asked tentatively.

“No! But you were so mean to me! You’re a dummy!” The girl replied, continuously hitting him on the chest.

“Then what is it? Do you hate me or not?” Kuroo asked, confused.

“I’m just happy you came!” The girl exclaimed, hugging the raven haired boy tightly and making him blush.

“W-well, it is a promise. Real men keep their promises. Ha ha ha ha!” Kuroo tried to laugh it off, even if his face was beet red. He could see a small smile in Kenma’s face and he smiled back, happy that the three of them are together again.

And no, he still does not have a crush on (Y/N).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids...I never really liked them, but I enjoy writing Kuroo as a kid. xD
> 
> xposted from my DeviantArt


	3. Chapter 3

****16 years old** **

“Let’s stop by the corner store for some buns. I’m so hungry, I can eat a dog!” Kuroo said as the three of them walked home.

“Yeah, let’s do that. I’m hungry as well.” Kenma agreed, his eyes not leaving his game console. (Y/N) had to hold on to her friend’s arm to keep him from straying too far from the sidewalk and getting hit by a car.

“I’m in. It’s almost time for dinner, though so I’ll just get a juice or something.” The (H/C) said, tugging at Kenma’s arm again as she sees an approaching motorcycle.

“Boo. You’re no fun at all! You’re not trying to be stick thin like those girls from your year, are you?” The oldest of the three asked, giving (Y/N) a sideways glance.

“What’s wrong with being a little healthy? Besides, boys like them because they are thin, while I’m stuck here with you two. Especially you! You’re making it impossible for me to be approached by boys!” (Y/N) grimaced at her last statement as Kuroo raised an eyebrow at her.

“If auntie hears about you wanting to have a boyfriend, she will give you a good ass whooping, you won’t be able to sit for a week.” The raven haired teen said, wagging a finger at his friend as if to reprimand her for having such thoughts.

“Mom is just so strict. It’s not like I’ll get married off right away when I get a boyfriend. Besides, I’m still at the top of my class. A boy won’t make a difference, I guess.” The only female of the group said. Kuroo did not miss the uncertainty in her voice.

“Well, don’t go crying to me if your imaginary boyfriend is mean to you.” Kuroo rolled his eyes, as he opened the door to the corner store.

Ever since the choir competition back in their primary school days, Kuroo swore he would always be there for his friends, no matter how much he gets teased for hanging out with a girl. Things got a bit easier to handle once they grew older and got into middle school where everyone is mature enough to understand that boys and girls can hang out together without any ulterior motives. Upon reaching puberty, the two boys grew significantly taller and now, Kuroo towered over (Y/N) whose height he always envied in their childhood, while Kenma was just a few centimetres ahead of her. The boy’s facial features also changed and Kuroo grew up to be a handsome teen despite his still messy hair. (Y/N) on the other hand, also grew in all the right places. At such a young age, she already possessed significantly larger breasts and backside than most girls her age, making the teen more self-conscious about her looks thinking that the reason behind them was her gaining weight leading her to try a lot of diets, making her two friends frustrated that she was starving herself over it. Personally, Kuroo did not see anything wrong with his childhood friend’s developing body. He hated it when girls are stick thin anyway. However, he is never going to tell anybody how many times he has dreamed about his childhood friend and woke up with his sheets soaked in nocturnal emission. She was his friend who just happens to have his ideal body for a girl and he was a boy who is going through puberty. That is all.

Puberty was kind to the young girl and made her pretty. The good looks, coupled with a body that matured earlier than most girls her age made her the subject of admiration for most boys in her school and even other nearby campuses. The only thing stopping them from approaching the girl however was her constantly hanging out with one of the most handsome guys in the district. It would be a brave feat for anybody to try and court her whilst a tall volleyball player with eyes narrowed as if judging your entire existence breathes down your neck. Most of the boys also thought that they would not stand a chance if she hangs out with such a handsome guy. A handsome friend who was good a sports and is at the top of his class means that the standards must be set really high for the object of their affections. That all changed, however when one brave soul decided to step out of the shadows and make his existence known to the female in question.

\---

“(Y/N) from class 5, right?” A handsome teen with blonde hair approached (Y/N) as she was walking home with Kuroo and Kenma. His height was about the same as Kuroo’s and she could vaguely remember him attending the same school as her.

“Yes. You’re from my year, right? I’m sorry I’m not good with names.” (Y/N) smiled apologetically at the boy who was smiling at her like a ray of sunshine.

“No, it’s fine. I know you guys from the advanced classes are too busy. I’m Takuma from class 2.” The boy offered his hand which (Y/N) shook. He beamed at her as they shook hands and the female felt a blush creeping on her cheek. What is this guy up to? Kuroo and Kenma leaned against the nearest railings so as not to get in the way of those two, but still keep an eye on their friend who was obviously getting hit on. She was just too innocent to know it yet.

“Nice to meet you. Uh, I’m sorry but is there something you need from me?” The female asked curiously.

“Oh! Right, yeah. Sorry, I was just. ..You’re just too beautiful up close. Uhm… you see I have some invitations to the pre-opening of this new café in Shibuya. My cousin owns it and… I was just wondering if you want to go with me?” The boy almost stumbled over his words, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment over his eloquence.

“Oh! That’s nice. But, why me? I’m sure you have some friends who are willing to go with you – “ (Y/N) was not doing very well either as she stuttered out a reply before she was interrupted by her raven haired friend.

“He’s asking you out on a date, (Y/N)- _ _chan__!” Kuroo yelled from his spot, hands over his mouth to amplify the sound. A few bystanders stopped to see the commotion, and the blonde haired boy an (Y/N) were now blushing a deep red from embarrassment.

“E-exactly what y-your friend said, (L/N)- _ _san__. W-what do you think? I-I would understand if you say no, of course. I mean, it’s the first time you met me. But I can’t help myself, okay? I really want to take you out on a date.” Takuma smiled warmly at her and (Y/N) could feel that there was sincerity on his words.

“O-okay, then. I’ll go with you.” The girl answered, turning away to keep the boy from seeing her blush.

“YES! Wow, I am so happy right now! Thank you! I’ll meet you on Saturday at ten, okay? Meet me in front of Hachiko. Let’s exchange numbers so I can mail you.” With that, the boy whipped out his flip phone from his back pocket and the two exchanged contact information. After that, the boy waved goodbye and left (Y/N) who was still visibly blushing.

“Ok, now don’t forget: no holding hands and leave space for the holy spirit.” Kuroo said as he stood beside his friend, watching the retreating back of Takuma.

“It’s just a date!” (Y/N) exclaimed, too flustered to put up a proper fight against the raven haired teen.

“Can we go home now? The anime I’m watching is going to air in ten minutes. I don’t want to miss this episode.” Kenma said in his signature calm tone. “And (Y/N) can date whoever she wants.” He said, staring pointedly at Kuroo.

“I’m not stopping her, okay? I’m just giving her some advice because we are running out of virgin sacrifices. What if Mt. Fuji suddenly wanted to erupt and there are no more virgins in Japan? That would be horrible.” Kuroo said, raising his hands up in surrender. Before he knew it, a heavy school bag hit him.

“Stupid Kuroo!” (Y/N) yelled, stomping away. It took Kuroo a few moments to process that his friend took offense at him poking fun at her virginity before he ran after (Y/N) to apologize.

\---

(Y/N) continued to hang out with Takuma after their initial date. When asked about it, the (H/C) would insist that they are not yet together and she would like to get to know the boy better before coming to a decision like dating him full time. However, Kuroo noticed the visible changes in his friend and some of them is not to his liking at all. Though visibly more inspired when it comes to her singing at the glee club, the girl’s grades are starting to suffer immensely. She would trade off her study time in favour of hanging out with Takuma, whether it is a date in a nearby fast food chain or watching him play basketball with his friends. This gave this Takuma guy a bad reputation to (Y/N)’s closest friends, however they chose not to tell her off seeing that the girl was immensely love struck.

It was one sunny day and Kuroo was on his way home from a lengthy practice at Nekoma. The inter high was about to begin and their coach had insisted on everyone getting some extra practice in to polish their team works. Being the only one in high school in his group of friends, Kuroo had asked Kenma and (Y/N) to go home ahead of him because he still had extra practices, knowing that both should also be preparing for their high school entrance tests.

Stopping at a convenience store with some of his team mates, Kuroo saw a familiar head of blonde exit the place. It was Takuma. The younger teen had his arm around a girl’s waist. Taking note of her uniform, the volleyball player noted that she was not from (Y/N)’s school. Kuroo sat there on the bench outside of 7-11, slurping on his Calorie Mate as he watched Takuma flirt endlessly with the girl. He watched as the blonde leaned in to plant a peck on the girl’s lips as he led her towards God knows where and the girl giggling giddily over something funny Takuma may have said. Anger boiled inside Kuroo, seeing as the guy that (Y/N) was seriously considering as someone she could have a relationship with is already cheating on her even if she hasn’t given her answer yet. The volleyball could have just clocked the guy right there and then and hopefully break his too straight nose in the process, but he was in the presence of people from his school and picking a fight was not the best for his reputation if he ever wanted to make it far in the team. Kuroo stashed this information in the back of his mind for when he gets home, he has every intention of convincing (Y/N) to forget about Takuma.

\---

(Y/N) had just come home, tired from a long day of school work and glee club practice when she found her mother on the dining table waiting for her. In front of her mother, her report card lay spread on the table. She could easily tell that her mom was disappointed with the contents based on the grim expression on her face. If she had been honest with herself, she already saw the signs coming. Hanging out with Takuma made her sacrifice precious time she should be spending to catch up on her studies. Sometimes, they would mail each other until late at night, making her lose sleep. (Y/N) could not help herself. It was the first time that a boy had given her that amount of attention and she was drunk off of it. The (H/C) stepped into the dining room, steeling herself for the lashing that she would surely receive from her mother.

“How’s school?” Her mother asked, turning from her seat to face her.

“Fine.” (Y/N) replied, knowing that that was just the calm before the storm. Because she had spent very little time with her mother during her forming years, there was an inherent fear of disappointing the woman that has been planted on the teen’s mind. The few times she saw her mother angry with her made her fear confrontation and it was taking every ounce of bravery she has to not shake in fear under the woman’s gaze.

“I saw your report card.” The (H/C) woman said, pointing at the report lying before her on the table. “This is the first time I saw an A- in your card. What’s wrong with you?” her mother asked, shooting her a questioning glance from her place in the dining table.

“It’s still an A, though.” (Y/N) replied, which was apparently the wrong answer because her mother had stood up from where she sat and strode to where she was standing. Her mom’s voice was still calm, which made it even scarier for the teen.

“But it’s an A- and it’s in a science subject which was supposed to be your favourite subject. I thought you wanted to get to Tokyo University? Those type of grades won’t make the cut if you wanted in, miss.” Mrs. (L/N) said, placing a hand on her hip as her daughter trembled like a leaf, barely containing herself so as not to cry right there and then. Sure, her grades had taken a turn for the worse, but it’s not like she got a C or worse, a failing grade. It was still an A, even if it was in the lower spectrum of that bracket. Why can’t her mother just be happy that it was still a good grade?

“Do you have a boyfriend now? You know that we’re not allowing you to date anyone, right? If you’re seeing someone, I’m not going to pay for your education anymore! Just go ahead and marry and have children and see how far that will take you!” (Y/N)’s mother continued, and the teen felt a pang against her chest as she hears these words. Why are all her classmates allowed to see someone and she cannot? Why can they go anywhere they wanted without too much explanation while she had to give a detailed report of when and where she is going and be home right before all the fun starts? Why do her parents have such high expectations of her? Why can’t she be normal?

“I’m not seeing anyone, okay? I’m sorry I’m so stupid!” (Y/N) yelled, the dam that kept all her feelings bottled up finally bursting. She bowed her head so as not to show her mother that she is crying and rushed out of the house, wearing slippers on her feet and her school bag still in tow. Never mind where she is going. She just felt suffocated at the moment and wanted to get as far away from her mother as much as she could.

\---

Kuroo had just taken a shower when he got a mail from Kenma. Flipping open his phone as he lazily ran a towel through his hair, he scrolled through his messages to see Kenma’s mail.

__(Y/N)’s mom just called our house._ _

__She say’s (Y/N)’s missing._ _

__Is she with you?_ _

The raven haired teen had just finished reading the message when he heard his mother calling him from downstairs. Quickly pulling on a shirt, he padded down the flight of steps to see his mother wearing a worried expression on her face.

“Mrs. (L/N) just called. She said (Y/N) ran away from home this afternoon and hasn’t come back yet. Do you know where she is?” This had the engines running through Kuroo’s mind as he thought of all the possible places that (Y/N) ran off to. He tried to keep his mind from overthinking of all the things that could happen to (Y/N) while she is out in the streets at this time of night.

“I’ll go look for her, mom.” Kuroo said and his mother quickly nodded in assent, reminding him to be careful. The raven haired boy went back up to his room to retrieve his jacket and as he did so, he gave Kenma a call. Kuroo jogged in place as he waited for his friend to pick up.

“Kuroo- _ _san__.” His friend answered after a few rings.

“Kenma? Where are you?” Kuroo asked as he descended the stairs again.

“I’m on my way out. I’m going to look for (Y/N).” For once, Kenma sounded panicked.

“Cool! I mean, not cool. Our friend is missing. I’m on my way out to look for her as well. Meet you at the corner store?” The raven haired teen said as he laced his sneakers.

“Yeah, sure.” Kenma affirmed and the line was cut after that.

After meeting Kenma at the corner store, the two agreed to split up and search for (Y/N). Kuroo took the way to school and the nearby parks while Kenma decided to backtrack (Y/N)’s route to her house. Kuroo has been running around trying to look for his friend to no avail. He’s already been to (Y/N)’s school which has long been closed for the day and also to the nearby parks, to no avail. He was about to lose hope when he remembered some vague hangout they had back in primary school. It was a playground near their old school and they used to go there to play. They’re also go there and play by the swings whenever they get a scolding at home and wanted to cry.

Kuroo found (Y/N) sitting in one of the swings. She was wearing her slippers and her school bag hung lazily on one of her shoulders. Her head was bowed so she did not see him approaching.

“Hey.” Kuroo said as he settled himself at the swing beside his friend. Startled, (Y/N) lifted her head to look at her new companion. Seeing that it was Kuroo, she quickly averted her gaze before the boy could see that she was crying. “I saw that.” The raven haired said, staring at (Y/N)’s hunched form. Damn, he’s observant. “Wanna talk about it?” with that, (Y/N) broke down into sobs once again, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

“I got an A-.” the (H/C) sniffled, trying to contain the tears. Kuroo stared at her in disbelief. Surely there was something else about her running away other than her getting such a grade. Heck, most people from her year would kill to even get a grade like that. “Mom scolded me saying that my current performance won’t get me into Tokyo U.” (Y/N) sobbed some more. Taking his hand out of his jacket pocket, Kuroo reached out to pat his friend in the back in an attempt to comfort her.

“She’s got a point, though. Tokyo U has the most difficult admission system in the country. I just don’t think she should be as hard as she is on you considering that you’re still in middle school.” Kuroo remarked, sounding awfully mature which is contradictory to his petty and scheming personality.

“Mom also asked if I’m seeing anybody. She said they’d stop paying for my schooling if they find out I’m seeing anybody. She told me to just go ahead and get married if I’m so desperate!” (Y/N) wailed into her hands as she remembered her mother’s words earlier. “Kuroo, why can’t I just be like the rest of the girls in school and date anybody I wanted?” the (H/C) sobbed as she lifted her head to look at her friend sitting in the swing beside her.

“A-about that – “ Kuroo began. There was no easy way to tell his friend that the man she was falling for was just playing with her. “ – I saw him earlier. He was with some girl from another school and they’re acting a lot like a couple. They were kissing and all that.” There, he said it. Short and simple, just like pulling a band aid. He saw the anguish in his friend’s face as she absorbed the news and lowered her head once again, crying.

“I’m such a loser.” The girl sobbed, clutching at her skirt to keep her hands from trembling. “My grades are a mess and now I find out Takuma doesn’t even like me. How can I be such an idiot?” she continued to cry, fists hitting her legs in an attempt to release some of her pent up frustration.

“You’re not a loser, (Y/N).” Kuroo said and for once, he did not sound taunting. It was as sincere as it could get. “You’re still at the top of your class, despite that A-. You sing so well, they call you the glee club’s nightingale. You may not know it, but a lot of boys actually like you. Do you know how many guys me and Kenma had to ward off because they’re being creepy towards you? Not getting a boyfriend at your age does not mean nobody wants you.” (Y/N) had stopped crying now to listen to her friend. When did Kuroo become so eloquent with words? Somehow, what he was saying is making her feel better.

“I just want to live a normal life like everyone else. I’m so tired of all the pressure my parents are putting on me just because they wanted me to get into Tokyo U.” (Y/N) said after calming down, her eyes still downcast, not wanting to meet Kuroo’s searching gaze.

“I don’t really understand parents, but I’m guessing that auntie was just being hard on you because she wants the best for you. Not being able to do the things other teenagers do doesn’t mean that you have already missed the train. You’re still in middle school. Stop putting more pressure on yourself and stop trying to grow up so fast. The right time will come for everything. I believe that it will.” The raven haired teen turned his head to give his friend a reassuring smile, one that (Y/N) returned albeit sheepishly.

“Let’s get you home. They’re all worried about you.” Kuroo stood up dusting off his pants and holding out a hand for (Y/N) to take. “Don’t worry too much! I’ll walk you up to your door.” Hesitantly, (Y/N) took the offered hand and stood up from the swing.

It has already gone very dark as the two friends walked side by side in silence, nobody daring to talk. Surprisingly, the silence was not awkward. Instead, it brought a sense of comfort for (Y/N) who just a few hours ago was feeling as if her world was falling apart in front of her very eyes. What surprised her as well was how well she took the news of Takuma seeing another girl. She felt that everything was fine because Kuroo was with her. 

(Y/N) hesitated for a moment before Kuroo rang the doorbell of her house. The door flew open even before Kuroo had put his arm down and there stood her mother with worry in her face. (Y/N) felt herself being enveloped in her mother’s hug – something that she didn’t get much of during her childhood – as the woman mumbled words of relief and apology for lashing out at her like that. After thanking Kuroo and asking him to take care on his way home, (Y/N) made her way to her room to finally get some rest. It has been an awfully long day for her and she was tired from all the crying she did at the park earlier. She was just ready to crash into her bed and sleep until the afternoon. She had just changed into her pyjamas when she received a mail from Kuroo.

__I hope it went well with auntie._ _

__Don’t ever run away from home again, okay?__ __(ʘ__ _ _言ʘ__ _ _╬)__

__I won’t go looking for you again if you do that! (#_ _ __｀ε´)_ _

(Y/N) had to giggle at the thought of Kuroo using emoticons. Thinking back at what happened earlier, it finally fell into place why she was so comfortable around Kuroo even if she was almost sure that she would get scolded by her mother upon coming home. She also realized why she couldn’t commit with Takuma even if she likes him a lot and he showers her with attention. Her phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts. (Y/N) scrambled to pick it up to see who was calling and heaved a sigh of relief upon seeing that it was Kenma calling.

“Hello?” the (H/C) answered after a few rings.

“Did you get home safe?” The usually stoic boy had worry apparent in his voice.

“Yeah. Tetsu got me home safe.”

“Good. Don’t ever do that again, okay? You had us all worried.” Kenma sounded almost like a parent as he scolded his friend and (Y/N) had to suppress a giggle, knowing how it would embarrass him.

“Yes, dad. I won’t do it again. I promise!” (Y/N) said, sincerely promising not to worry her friends any more than what she did tonight.

“Alright. Goodnight, then. Get some rest.” Kenma was about to end the call when (Y/N) had a sudden need to admit her feeling to anyone. She felt like if she just kept it bottled up inside her, she would burst. Sharing the secret with her closest game nerd friend would be comforting to her and its an added bonus that she just knows that Kenma would not be spilling the beans any time soon.

“Wait, Kenma!” (Y/N) said over the line with urgency on her tone.

“Yes?”

“I just want to tell you. I think…I think I’m in love!” (Y/N) gasped, breathless. She was feeling both excited and nervous at what she was about to say.

“God forbid, but please don’t let it be me.” Kenma said in his usual tone from the other line.

“No, of course not! I love you as a friend, Kenma. I know you love your games more than me and I will not get in between you and Princess Zelda!” (Y/N) exclaimed.

“Damn right, it is. Then who is it?”

“Kenma… I think I’m in love with Tetsu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sooo long because I got carried away. lol. Asian parents, why are you like this????! Sad to say that this type of parenting still exists. You don't know how much stress and depression children had to go through because of the pressure parents put onto them at a very young age. Good thing we have Kuroo to comfort the reader!
> 
> *ages indicated in the chapters is Kuroo's age.
> 
> xposted from my DeviantArt


	4. Chapter 4

**17 years old**  
  
"Good morning, (Y/N)-chan!" Kuroo greeted the (H/C) enthusiastically as soon as he spotted her figure approaching close to where he sat at the bench of the corner store where the three friends have waited for each other since primary school. Said friend eyed the scheming volleyball player weirdly.  
  
"You seem too happy to see me today. And since when did I become ‘(Y/N)-chan' to you?" The female asked as she waited for her friends to stand up so they can walk to school together. Kenma stood up wordlessly, eyes never leaving his handheld console as he started walking on (Y/N)'s right side while Kuroo took the female's other side, still flashing (Y/N) his signature Cheshire grin. It was starting to creep the girl out.  
  
"Stop grinning! You're starting to creep me out!" The girl finally blurted out after a few moments of shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of the raven-haired teen. "What do you want?" (Y/N)'s eyes narrowed as she asked this, not really wanting to know what her friend needed from her, but asking anyway so that he would stop eyeing her like a cat who wanted more food right after it finished a bowl of cat food.  
  
"Ah, I'm so glad you asked! It's about Yumi-chan!" Kuroo said, clapping his hands together. Clearly, he was pulling that entire act to get (Y/N) to ask what needed to be asked. "I heard that she's having trouble with practice lately especially with those dive receives."  
  
"Yeah, so I've heard. Wouldn't you guys know better, though? You practically have your practice right next to each other. And you're both in sports clubs. What would little old me from a cultural club know about dive receives?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow at her taller friend. To be honest, she already has an idea what Kuroo was up to. She just does not want to be part of it.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think you can still slam me down using one of those moves you learned in judo. But we're not talking about that. I brought that up because I was thinking that she would do better at practice if she has some kneepads, so I got her some!" The raven-haired teen said, taking out the aforementioned kneepads from his school bag and handing them to (Y/N) who raised her brow in question. If her eyebrows could go any further up, they would already be at the nape of her neck from the ridiculousness of the situation. "Can you give them to her for me? Make sure to tell her it's from Kuroo with love, ok?" Kuroo flashed the girl his Cheshire grin once again as they stopped at the shoe lockers and started changing into their indoor shoes.  
  
"You want me to give these to her?" (Y/N) asked, not wanting to actually help her friend out this time.  
  
"Please? I'll treat you to ice cream if I see her wearing it to practice." Kuroo said, clasping his hands together to offer a plea at the girl standing before him.  
  
"Ugh, fine. Let's just get this over with. Next time, you really should be the one to give your little gifts to her." (Y/N) finally agreed. She just could not resist Kuroo even if she tried.  
  
"Yes! Thank you, (Y/N)! You're the bestest best friend there is!" Kuroo cheered, giving (Y/N) a light hug before waving goodbye to his two friends as he dashed off to his own classroom.  
  
"Are you really going to give Kuroo's gift to Takano-san?" Kenma asked, as he stowed his console away in his school and both made their way to the south wing of Nekoma High school where the second year classrooms are.  
  
"I might as well since it makes him really happy when she responds to his advances positively." The (H/C) shrugged as she stopped at the doors of her classroom. Despite being in the same year, Kenma and (Y/N) were never in the same class as Kenma has never really developed a good study habit to make it to the honors class. It takes a joint effort by (Y/N) and Kuroo to get him to pass his classes. It also helps that Kenma was actually good at taking tests. All those role-playing games are really paying off on his testing abilities.  
"Are you really okay with it, though?" The blonde teen asked quietly.  
  
"As long as Kuroo's happy, I am too." (Y/N) smiled assuredly at her friend, before waving goodbye and walking to her seat.  
  
So what do you do when the person you love is in love with somebody else? Apparently, for (Y/N), it was to be happy and supportive of her love interest as they try to pursue their object of affection.  
  
It was last year when Kuroo me Takano Yumi. She was in the same college prep class as (Y/N) and was also a part of the women's volleyball team at Nekoma High School. Kuroo was immediately smitten by the girl when he saw her on the court. She was not an especially talented player and she did not immediately make it to the starting line up like a child prodigy. The raven-haired male immediately knew he had a crush on her the moment he saw her wearing her team uniforms for the first time. He fell in love after her first joint training camp with the rest of the Fukurodani group and since then, he has roped (Y/N) into his schemes of wooing the female to win her heart.  
  
It started with little notes that Kuroo would ask (Y/N) to pass to Yumi. She has read them all and thought that they were all too cheesy for her taste but being the good best friend that she is, she dutifully slipped the notes onto her classmate's desk or shoe locker. This successfully got the two talking and (Y/N) hoped that it would stop there. Unfortunately, that year's white day ushered another one of Kuroo's schemes as he asked her to give his white day gift to Yumi. After that, it was gift after gift after gift and (Y/N) began wondering if her friend would even be brave enough to ask the girl out o would he be content with just showering her with gifts. It has become pretty tiring for and part of her knows that there can be a limit to how much she can take before she breaks down. After all, no matter how cheesy Kuroo's moves are – so cheesy in fact that it made (Y/N) scoff and roll her eyes several times in the past – she still loves him and part of her wanted that attention to be focused on her and not towards somebody else.  
  
As for her feelings, it never changed. If possible, it even grew stronger after getting into Nekoma High School and being on the same campus as the scheming volleyball player once again. Seeing him mature from the friend she used to do role plays of the latest anime with to a dedicated sportsman who she believed would be able to lead their team in the future made her fall even more deeply with her best friend. At first, it was only Kenma who knew. True to her initial suspicions, Kenma never said a peep about her feelings to anyone, especially Kuroo no matter how much extra time they spend with each other during volleyball practice. Eventually, several people started to notice.  
  
The first ones were the people from the glee club as the (H/C) always refused to go home with them to wait for her friends. Eventually, one of her seniors who were in the same class as Kuroo asked her about it. They said that they couldn't help but notice how different she looks at the raven-haired athlete and they suspect that there could be something else other than friendship between them. She confessed and made her senior swear not to tell anyone. After that, a few more people from her club and even the volleyball club began to notice, but they decided not to say a word about it. After all, they are already close enough to figure it out by themselves and they thought that sooner or later, a confession would be made. With the sheer number of people who has an idea of how she felt, (Y/N) was beginning to think that Kuroo may not be as smart as he appeared to be because he was the only one who seems to have not noticed anything at all.  
  
It was a surprise for everyone when Kuroo started pursuing someone and it was not (Y/N). Their first thought that the dude was dumb to not notice how his childhood friend is head over heels in love with him. They all thought that (Y/N) would be the perfect one for him, always supporting him in his volleyball games and never staying mad at him after all the stupid schemes that would sometimes get him into trouble (though not too much to earn him a visit to the principal's office). She would stay and wait for him and Kenma to finish practice and walk with them home and would be there the next morning with the two guys as they arrive at school. She already knew Kuroo a lot so for others, it would have been a no-brainer if Kuroo did choose to make her his girlfriend. It was a sensible choice, given that they also have a lot of chemistry between them. Seeing how Kuroo used (Y/N) as his instrument to get his notes and gifts across to his newest object of affection just reaffirmed everyone's initial thought. The guy was incredibly dense. And he really is dumb.  
  
\---  
  
"Thank you, (Y/N)! She liked the kneepads!" Kuroo said happily, draping an arm lazily across (Y/N)'s shoulders as they sat enjoying their ice cream from a nearby ice cream parlor. (Y/N) was surprised at the gesture, but decided to let it slide. She had decided to just enjoy her time with Kuroo while he's still not together with someone else. After all, she was too scared to ruin their friendship if she were to confess. For now, she was content with what she has as long as Kuroo is happy.  
  
"You don't even wear kneepads and yet you're willing to buy one for someone else." The (H/C) remarked as she ate her favorite flavor of ice cream. Since Kuroo was treating her, she made sure to get the double scoop.  
  
"They just hinder my movements. However, I would not like it if Yumi would get bruised or injure herself if she keeps practicing like that." The raven-haired team replied, licking his ice cream a few times. "By the way, you doing anything this break?" The third-year asked (Y/N) and she looked up in question.  
  
"The plan is to stay at home, enjoy the air conditioning and read a manga or play games. Why?" The (H/C) asked.  
  
"You don't have any summer outing with the glee club?" it was the raven hair's turn to raise his eyebrows summers were usually busy for the glee club.  
  
"Nah. The seniors need to prepare for their university entrance. Besides, we have very few members right now, I doubt we would make a proper club when next year comes." Kuroo could hear the defeat in his friend's voice. He knew how much she loved being in the glee club and seeing her club fall apart may be a huge blow for the female.  
  
"Come to our summer camp, then!" Kuroo proposed, beaming down at the female and looking like his idea was really sensible.  
"I'm not part of your club, Kuroo. Do I really have to remind you that all the time?" The female sighed.  
  
"Be our temporary manager, then! All the other schools going have pretty managers and it's only Nekoma that does not have a manager." Kuroo proposed, giving (Y/N) his best attempt at puppy dog eyes.  
  
"So you're asking me to come to display me to all the other schools? No thanks. I'd rather spend all summer with my 2-dimensional boys." (Y/N) rolled her eyes at her friend.  
  
"Please come, (Y/N). I want you to meet Shoyo too." Kenma, always the reliable friend he is, said this after being quiet for the most part of the conversation. In actuality, he was closely listening to the conversation. He was just too busy trying to defeat a boss in his game to give any inputs.  
  
"Ooh! That energetic boy you're talking to me about is coming too? I'm in! I want to meet his team too!" (Y/N) visibly perked up at this, after learning that the Karasuno player that her friend has grown fond with is coming to the joint practice of Fukurodani Group. She was really happy that Kenma is opening up to someone other than his childhood friends and his team and she was really eager to meet whoever it is that captured her friend's interest.  
  
"So you're choosing chibi-chan over me, (Y/N)? I'm hurt." Kuroo remarked, placing a hand over his chest and pretending to be hurt that (Y/N) readily accepted Kenma's invitation while she had quickly turned his offer to be the team's temporary manager so easily.  
  
"Kenma's motives are innocent. You, on the other hand, wanted me to join the camp to show me off to the other teams. That is prostituting your friend and I do not approve." (Y/N) said, jabbing a finger at Kuroo's chest. This time, it actually hurt the male. Whoever thought that (Y/N) does not a have a heavy hand based on her looks alone is clearly wrong.  
  
"Aww, what are you saying? I have pure intentions, (Y/N)-chan! Don't you know that I am the kindest captain that the team has ever had?" Kuroo pouted, rubbing the spot that the girl jabbed with her finger.  
  
"Yeah? Well then maybe crows are turning white soon?" The female retorted, starting a debate about Kuroo's kindness that Kenma would rather not be an audience off but it would just be too awkward to leave the two alone as they listed the times that Kuroo had displayed his ‘kindness'.  
  
\---  
  
(Y/N) was quick to learn that the Karasuno team was a lively bunch. As soon as the team had stepped out of their bus, two guys – a bald one and a shorter one with blonde highlights – rushed to press their face as close to hers as possible.   
  
"Waah! They have a pretty manager now!" The bald one exclaimed. (Y/N) later learned that his name was Tanaka.  
  
"And she has a perfect body too! Tora! You guys outdid yourselves this time!" The shorter one – Nishinoya – said, clapping Taketora, Nekoma's ace, at the back.  
  
"Yes! She is our beautiful temporary manager, (Y/N)-san! She's the nightingale of Nekoma's glee club and Kenma's childhood friend!" Taketora proudly introduced her to his friends from Karasuno, his nostrils flaring in pride.  
  
"Uwaaah! Your childhood friend is really pretty, Kenma!" A smaller karasuno player with orange hair said, practically bouncing in excitement as he approached Kenma.  
  
"Hey, she's my childhood friend too!" Kuroo muttered, watching the commotion from where he stood with Karasuno's senior members.  
"She is pretty. Isn't she, Daichi?" It was Karasuno's vice-captain who spoke, clapping a hand to his captain's back after seeing the evident blush on the other male's face as he surveyed Nekoma's new temporary manager.  
  
"Oi. Don't ever think you can make a move on her that easily. If you want to get with her, you would have to go through me." Kuroo said, pointing to himself with his thumb and looking at the Karasuno captain as if challenging him to try and get close to (Y/N).   
  
"Calm down, Kuroo-san. You're being too protective of her for a friend." Sugawara laughed nervously, trying to break up the tension between the two captains. Kuroo's frown deepened, however when he saw the Karasuno's captain blush deepen as (Y/N) approached their group, closely followed by her newest gaggle of fanboys.  
  
"Hello! I'm (Y/N), Nekoma's temporary manager." (Y/N) smiled warmly as she greeted the Karasuno seniors.  
  
"Sugawara. I'm Karasuno's vice-captain and this guy here is our captain." The silver-haired setter greeted as he flashed (Y/N) his refreshing smile. He then urged Daichi who stood there transfixed as he watched the female's every movement.  
  
"S-Sawamura. N-nice to meet you." The dark-haired Karasuno captain stuttered out, making his juniors standing behind (Y/N) to snicker at the sight of their usually scary captain getting tongue-tied. (Y/N) giggled before extending her hand to the captain to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you too! How was your ride to Tokyo? I've never been to Miyagi so I wouldn't know." The (H/C) inquired as the Karasuno captain stiffly shook her hand.  
  
"R-right. You weren't with the team last time when they played a practice match with us. The trip was fine even if we had to leave at the crack of dawn. Thankfully, the whole team was able to go together this time." Sawamura chucked as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was actually doing fine when he talks with Karasuno's manager so he was wondering why a different pretty girl was making him so flustered. The butterflies in his stomach did not help at all either.  
  
Once everything has settled down, the group walked towards their assigned gym in Fukurodani High School where (Y/N) got to meet the rest of the teams and immediately bonded with the other managers. Akaashi had to stop Bokuto from getting too close to the female because the owlish team captain was so happy that he could finally meet ‘the other friend of Kuroo'. (Y/N) had never been around these many people from the sports club. Before, she was afraid to approach the sport clubs for fear that they could be as hardcore as Kuroo, but meeting Nekoma's volleyball team changed that for her and being in this camp as Nekoma's temporary manager was starting to look like a great idea to the teen who did not have anything better to do at home for the summer, anyway.  
  
Kuroo, in the meanwhile, was getting more and more pissed off at the attention that (Y/N) was getting from everyone at the camp and he was beginning to think that inviting his friend to this affair was a bad idea. After all, he would be too busy practicing to always keep an eye out for any guy trying to prey on her and he was afraid that she would be too innocent to even notice the guys' advances. It was only the first day of the camp and (Y/N) was already becoming a little social butterfly as she busied herself helping out her team and even the other managers and teams wherever help is needed. By dinner time, Kuroo was already so pissed off that he immediately agreed when Bokuto invited him for some more practice in the third gym. Poor Haiba had to receive the brunt of his pissed off attitude as he became extra strict with the newbie's training.  
  
\---  
  
(Y/N) has never had this much fun with a bunch of sweaty high school boys before and she was really glad that she agreed to come. During the training camp, she had met the most dedicated volleyball players in her life and the sheer amount of skill that everyone possesses has left her in awe. She was not really a sports person, but she understood that the training was extremely demanding and so she resolved herself to help out as much as she can within her week as manager. She also met the other team managers and from their stories, she knew that the other teams were just like hers – great players on the court and big children whenever they are not playing – and it made her perspective of sports team change a lot. By the third day, she had the phone number of all the managers and most of the boys saved on her phone with a promise to keep in touch with them even after the training camp. She could not have been happier. She gets to spend a full week with Kuroo and also meet each other in the process. However, she did not expect to get her heart broken during this week as well.  
  
It was the afternoon of the fifth day of the training camp. Everyone was set to leave tomorrow so practices are the most intense that they could get. (Y/N) walked around the campus looking for Kuroo to discuss the schedule of games for tomorrow. Practice ended early for Nekoma after playing their final game for the day with Karasuno and the captain excused himself for a while as everybody else from his team cooled down or watched the practice games of the other teams. She rounded at the corner leading to the main gym when she spotted the familiar silhouette of the scheming captain. The (H/C) was about to approach when she saw that her friend was not alone.  
Kuroo was leaning towards someone who he's got trapped between his tall and lanky figure and the wall. (Y/N) could never miss that person even if she tried to. It was the person who was bound to change her relationship with Kuroo, after all. How could she be so stupid to forget that it was not only them having a training camp in here? Of course, the other schools would also have their women's volleyball team! She was just not able to see them because they were staying on a different wing of the school and she spent most of her time with the people from the men's volleyball teams.   
  
Even if she knew that it was rude to eavesdrop on her friend, (Y/N) found that she was unable to move as she peeked around the corner to watch what the two could be up to. Yumi had her hands pressed against Kuroo's cheek as the two smiled at each other. (Y/N) watched with wide eyes as her tall friend whispered something into Yumi's ear, making the female laugh and wrap her arms around Kuroo's neck. Kuroo took this as a queue to close the gap between them and at that moment (Y/N) felt something inside her break. (Y/N) slowly inched away from the scene, leaving the two to continue their lip lock in peace and when she thought she was far enough, she broke into a sprint up the hill. She did not care who may see her on the way up there. She just wanted to be alone and hopefully, cry her eyes out before she had to come inside for dinner.  
  
"(Y/N)-chan?" Sawamura exclaimed as he saw the female run up the hill but earned no response. The team had just finished their ‘refreshing sprint up the hill' and he was on his way down when he saw a familiar figure sprint up not even caring that they dropped their things and slump at the back of the nearest tree. Through the lights of the distant gyms, he could see that there were tears streaming down her eyes. The Karasuno captain waved at his silver-haired setter, telling him to go on ahead and made his way back up the hill to find Nekoma's temporary manager with their knees brought up to their chest and their head bowed as they sobbed as quietly as they could.  
  
"(Y/N)-chan, what's wrong?" Sawamura asked once again. The female almost jumped in surprise that someone had already found her hiding spot and quickly moved to wipe away her tears before the captain from Miyagi could see it.  
  
"I-I'm fine, Sawamura-san. How's practice?" (Y/N) tried to make her voice as cheery as possible, however, her tears still continued to flow even if she tried to stop her making her voice crack as she spoke. Sawamura sat down beside her, drawing his knees close to his chest as well to mimic her current position.  
  
"You dropped this." The Karasuno captain said, handing her the clipboard containing Nekoma's game data. The (H/C) extended a shaky hand and took the clipboard from the male's sturdy hands.  
  
"T-thank you." (Y/N) said, and earned a grunt in response. They both sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes before Sawamura spoke up again.  
  
"Are you crying because of Kuroo?" The question startled (Y/N), leaving her speechless for a while. How much does this guy know? "You're wondering about what I know, right?" the male laughed, trying to ease the female's tension. "I really like you, (Y/N)-san. So I went around asking about you to the people from your team and the only thing they told me was to stay away from you because if I don't I'll earn the full wrath of their captain. Are you two going out?" Sawamura cocked his head in her direction, flashing her a reassuring smile and somehow, (Y/N) thought that she could talk about what she's going through right now with this guy. She saw how scary he could get inside the court but the person sitting beside her right now had a very homely feeling about him like he was a big brother that she never had.  
  
"N-no. We're just childhood friends." Even saying these words hurt (Y/N) deeply and she sobbed once more upon the realization that she would never be more than a friend to Kuroo now that he has finally decided to take his relationship with Yumi a step further. Remembering that the Karasuno captain has also confessed to her, even in an offhanded way, she proceeded to turn him down just like every other guy who has confessed to her since starting high school. "And I-I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings."  
  
"Hmm, I know. You like Kuroo, right. I think it's quite obvious, actually. I'm pretty amazed that he hasn't noticed yet, given that he's a very observant player on the court." (Y/N)'s eyes widened at this. How can she be stupid wearing her heart on her sleeve that even the teams that they have just met already had a clue that she is in love with the Nekoma captain? And look where that love landed her in. "Something happened with him, right? Seriously, that guy is a handful making his best friend cry like this." Sawamura patted her lightly on the shoulder trying to comfort her and (Y/N) did something that she could only do to Kuroo before. She leaned her head on the Karasuno captain's shoulder as she cried fresh tears. This shocked the male and he stiffened, not knowing what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you what happened, but can we please stay like this longer? Just until before we get called for dinner." The (H/C) asked, not lifting her head up from the dark haired male's sturdy shoulder. Gingerly, Sawamura lifted his arms to draw her closer to him in a comforting embrace.  
  
"It's okay. Cry as much as you want." Sawamura replied and the two spent the rest of the afternoon in their little world behind that tree until someone got out to tell everyone that dinner is now ready.  
  
(Y/N) was her usual cheerful self again when she entered the dining hall. She stopped to wash her face first after the two left their spot behind the tree so that the swelling of her eyes would subside a little and nobody would notice that she has been crying. Sawamura watched as she exchanged playful banter with the rest of the Nekoma team and even teased Kuroo for showing up late for dinner and he felt a mix of awe and pity for the girl. How long has she been living with her feelings locked up inside her? If he would ever be given a chance, he would want to show (Y/N) how it feels to be loved by someone who actually cares.  
  
The day after the training camp ended, Sawamura decided to take up (Y/N)'s offer to keep in touch even after the training camp and sent her an e-mail. This began the friendship between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got carried away and created this word vomit of a chapter. haha! It's all fun and games until you have an unrequited love to ruin your life for you.
> 
> xposted from my DeviantArt


	5. Chapter 5

****19 years old** **

“(Y/N)- _ _chan__!” (Y/N) flinched as she heard the voice of one of the people she was hiding from so that she can finally get some work done. She has stationed herself in a secluded corner of the library to work on her project without getting found by her friends who are way too eager to start the Christmas break. The (H/C) was able to get most of the work done until a certain annoying brunette finally found her in her hiding place. The volleyball player slid into the seat next to her followed by his shorter friend who looked equally as annoyed with the setter as (Y/N) was.

“No, Oikawa- _ _san.__ ” The female answer the unvoiced question as she continued coding away on her laptop. The handsome guy sitting beside her grimaced at this and leaned closer to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he did so. If she did not know how clingy Oikawa could be, she would have already kicked him in the balls for being too close to her.

“Boo, you did not even listen to what I’ve got to say. Maybe it’s something good, you know.” Oikawa gave (Y/N) his best pouty face as Iwaizumi who was sitting across them on the table shook his head as he continued texting on his phone.

“You’re going to invite me to one of your stupid mixers again, right? The answer is no.” The (H/C) spared an angry glare at the brunette before focusing her attention back to her laptop.

“It’s almost Christmas break now, (Y/N)- _ _chan__! You should loosen up a bit and have some fun!” Oikawa exclaimed as he continued to pester the female.

“I won’t be having any fun if I won’t be able to finish this project on time. How about you? How’s our lab report for thermodynamics?” (Y/N) shifted in her seat in order to face Oikawa as she allowed her code to compile.

“I’m already done with that! I’ve submitted it already to our professor, a day before his deadline. Aren’t I a good boy? Now go to our mixer, please? You’ll have fun there, I promise. We’re having guys and girls from that Sophia University come over this time." The pretty setter smiled as he flashed (Y/N) the peace sign for doing better at his school work. If (Y/N) was honest, she was quite apprehensive about the guy when she first got in a group with him for their lab class in physics. She has heard about how much he plays around and was worried that the guy would affect her academic standing. She was able to sigh a breath of relief when she found out that he works hard on the things he deems important as well.

"Oh, that university, huh?" The mention of the school peaked (Y/N)'s interest as two of her good friends was attending it namely, Kenma and Sawamura.

“Oh! Is (Y/N)- _ _chan__ interested in someone from there? I can get them invited too if you like." Oikawa did not miss the opportunity to further bait (Y/N) but the female was having none of it.

“Of course, I don’t. I just have friends attending Sophia too. I'm surprised you actually got people from there to go on a mixer with our students. Aren't they supposed to be elitists?" Seeing that her code has finished compiling, (Y/N) turned her attention back to her laptop.

“Girl, you have so much to learn. Nobody refuses a Tokyo U student. We have the best credentials that anybody could wish for!” Oikawa beamed proudly at (Y/N) as if to emphasize his point.

“Shut up, Bakakawa. You only got in because of the sports scholarship. Stop acting like you took the entrance test like (Y/N).” Iwaizumi interjected, his eyes never leaving his phone screen. The former Aoba Johsai ace had a smile on his face, so (Y/N) assumed that he was probably texting his girlfriend.

“Iwa- _ _chan__ , you’ve become meaner after getting together with Ami- _ _chan__. Are you sure she’s good influence?” This earned Oikawa a glare from his friend and the setter laughed nervously as he turned to (Y/N) again to continue pestering her about the mixer. “Anyway, please come to the mixer with us, (Y/N)- _ _chan__! Don’t let your university life pass by without having some fun! Maybe you’ll meet someone who will be interesting there, who knows?” Oikawa winked.

“I don’t need to meet anyone new. Besides, my parents are not even allowing me to date. You’re just wasting your voice with me.” The (H/C) shrugged, still typing away.

“I know you like Kuroo- _ _chan__ , but isn’t it already time to move on? He’s been going out with his girlfriend since you were in high school and I’m pretty sure they’re solid. Isn’t it time for you to find your own happiness? I’m just trying to be a good friend and help you out, (Y/N)- _ _chan__.” The setter sounded quite serious when he said this and (Y/N) had to stop working for a moment to process her response.

“Then be a good friend for me and let me finish my project. I don’t care who Tetsu goes out with, honestly. It’s his choice, not mine. Thank you for looking out for my love life, Oikawa- _ _san__ but as things stand right now, I’d rather die single.” The female replied. This time, Oikawa was not even able to mask the disappointment in his voice.

“Please just come, (Y/N)- _ _chan__. Just as a favor to me, please? We need more people to complete the group. If you don't like it, you can leave as early as you want to and I won't even hold it against you. Won’t you do this for your friend?” the setter said, using his ultimate weapon: the puppy dog eyes.

“I’ll go with you if I manage to pass this before my deadline at 12 midnight.” (Y/N) sighed, knowing that Oikawa would continue to be his annoying self if she continued to turn him down. It’s the Christmas break and she wouldn’t want to spend it alone again like the previous years. A little partying wouldn’t hurt, she thought.

“Yes! Thank you! I’ll text you the details later, okay? Good luck on your project!” Oikawa hugged the girl before he left the library, waving goodbye to (Y/N) as he did so.

\---

Many people in their university wondered how (Y/N) had managed to stay single that long. It’s not like there was any shortage of suitors for her but they always get turned down by the female, saying that her family is not allowing her to date anybody yet. Only a few people that know (Y/N) knows that it is not the only reason why she chose not to date anybody.

Kuroo came out with his relationship with Yumi as soon as school resumed after that summer training camp. (Y/N) showed her best friend her utmost support for their relationship, even going as far as helping the two make up whenever they fight. During this final year of Kuroo’s stay in Nekoma High School, (Y/N) tried to distance herself from the scheming captain, knowing that his new girlfriend may not like it if he was so close with a girl other than her. During this period, (Y/N) developed a closer relationship with Kenma and surprisingly, the Karasuno team captain. 

Taking up (Y/N)’s offer to stay in touch even after the training camp, Sawamura kept up with his correspondence with (Y/N). The two quickly learned that they have a lot of similar interests such as music and television shows and the two enjoyed exchanging music recommendations and giving their opinions regarding the latest episode of the show that they are watching. This soon turned into late night text about school and frustrations over their extra-curricular activities. Kuroo’s name sometimes comes up during their conversations, but Sawamura tries to keep the topic short knowing that it may just hurt his new friend. As for the Karasuno team captain, he never tried to confess to (Y/N) again after that day when he comforted her up the hills of Fukurodani High School but he always makes it a point to check up on her and be as good as a friend to her as he can be and hope that the female can find it in her heart to love someone else after Kuroo.

The next year was the first year that (Y/N) has not seen Kuroo for extended periods of time. The scheming captain unsurprisingly got into Tokyo University and even earned himself a full sports scholarship for his performance during the nationals. This had Kuroo staying at the university's in-house dormitories in order for him to attend early morning and late-night training. The raven-haired male would only come home during the weekends when the team has their days off or during national holidays. Even then, (Y/N) rarely got to hang out with her childhood friends because the older one would be busy going out on dates with his girlfriend or he would only stay long enough to get some clothes. Kenma kept complaining that Kuroo seems like a different person now that he can’t hang out with them as much as he did before but (Y/N) could not share the same sentiments with the blonde as much. For the (H/C), that single year was like a breath of fresh air as she doesn’t need to worry about running into the couple in the school halls anymore and not seeing Kuroo as often as before means that she could temporarily forget that she was in love with the dense idiot.

Her feeling came back full force the next year as she moved on into university. Unsurprisingly, the female breezed through the entrance test to Tokyo University and earning a spot in her chosen study of Information Science. Kuroo was over the moon when he saw her during orientation day and quickly pulled her to the table where the men’s volleyball team was lounging about and entertaining new applicants for the team. Slinging an arm over her shoulders, Kuroo proudly introduced (Y/N) to the team as his ‘beloved childhood friend' which caught the interest of the team and everyone left the applicants currently filing their forms in favor of getting to meet the raven-haired middle blocker's pretty friend. After the introductions, (Y/N) excused herself in order to search for the glee club’s table. Her initial meeting with the school’s volleyball team may be a bit overwhelming for the female, but with it came new friends in her phone book.

It was the first time that (Y/N) ever felt lost in school since preschool when she was still being bullied for her height. Sure, Kuroo was also in the campus but they never really bump into each other that much because the older one belonged to the Faculty of Engineering while she stayed on the other side of the campus at the Faculty of Science. This is where Oikawa Tooru entered her life. The pretty setter was not at the table when she was introduced initially to the team which is why (Y/N) was surprised when the brunette slid into the seat next to her during her Thermodynamics class and already knowing her name. The former Aoba Johsai captain then proceeded to introduce himself and told her that she has been the talk of everyone from his team ever since Kuroo brought her to their table during orientation. “I was curious who this pretty childhood friend of his was and I’m really glad that I’d get to spend this term with you all to myself during Physics. Maybe we can get to know each other better and who knows? Maybe things would get physics-cally between us.” The setter winked at (Y/N) cheesily, making the younger female cringe internally at the especially bad pickup line that the brunette has so easily delivered without even batting an eyelash.

(Y/N) soon learned from Sawamura that Oikawa was really known to be a player with the ladies, and that had the female putting her guards up when the setter started trying to woo her into going on a date with him. He would always volunteer himself to be her partner for projects and the only reason that (Y/N) has not driven him away yet was that his class performance was actually impressive. To her horror, (Y/N) found out that Kuroo has sold her off and gave Oikawa her contact details which the setter immediately took advantage of to send her a lot of cheesy love quotes and pickup lines. The (H/C) treasured those rare times when she can actually talk to Oikawa seriously because it seems like the pretty boy always thinks with his other head when it comes to ladies. Finally, after the stressful midterms, (Y/N) finally agreed to go out for some ramen with Oikawa to de-stress and that was when the setter finally discovered that (Y/N) was in love with Kuroo. The female was horrified as she watched Oikawa’s face turned from flirtatious to comprehension as it finally dawned on him who she was in love with. After bribing Oikawa with a movie date to watch the latest movie about aliens, the female successfully made him shut up. After that, the setter never tried to hit on her again and instead made it his personal mission to invite her to as many mixer parties as he can on a mission to set her up with a guy with the reason that (Y/N) should really get a move on with her love life seeing as the object of her affections is not really interested in her as someone more than just a friend.

\---

"Well, this is awkward." (Y/N) smiled at the man sitting across her from the table as the rest continued to settle down for the mixer party. "I did not think you were one for mixer parties, Daichi."

“I’m not. I’m just here to complete the headcount.” The built volleyball player smiled sheepishly at (Y/N) looking so out of his element compared to the rest of the attendees.

“Same here. I haven’t seen you in a while, though so I guess this could be fun.” (Y/N) piped in, sounding genuinely happy that at least she knows more than one person in the party now.

“Kuroo’s not coming? I thought he loved parties.” Sawamura craned his head, trying to look for the familiar tuft of bed hair among the crow.

“Nah. He went home to spend time with his girlfriend. His parents are out for the weekend so you know what’s going to happen.” The (H/C) rolled her eyes at the thought of her friend doing the do with his girlfriend in his bedroom where they used to watch anime reruns all day as children.

“Stop thinking about that for a while and loosen up, (Y/N)- _ _chan__! You’re here to have fun tonight.” Sawamura said, pouring (Y/N) her first glass of fake beer for the night.

Introductions were made and the party proceeded in full swing with men flitting about different areas of the table to get to know the other girls better a lot of them stopped by (Y/N)'s spot and the female did not hold back with the playful banter and the subtle flirting. She was beginning to feel like the party could be really fun and for a moment, she forgot that she was even saving herself for someone who may never love her at all. She was in the middle of talking to some guy from her university when her phone began ringing, Orange Range’s Asterisk blasting on full volume for everyone to hear. Looking at the caller ID, (Y/N) realized that it was her mother calling.

“Sorry, I have to pick this up.” The (H/C) excused herself and stepped out of the restaurant where the party was being held.

\---

Everyone was surprised when the belle of the ball entered the restaurant after a few minutes of being on the phone to get her bag and coat, looking every bit like she was in a hurry.

“Sorry, Oikawa- _ _san__. I have to go. It’s an emergency.” (Y/N) told the setter as he approached her to ask why she is leaving in such a haste, her face turning paler and paler by the second.

“O-okay. See you after the new year then.” The brunette did not even have a chance to see her out of the door as she stomped her way out of the restaurant.

“I’ll see that she gets home safe.” Sawamura offered, earning a nod of approval from the setter who then busied himself in calming down the rest of the attendees of the mixer.

Sawamura did not have to run far to see (Y/N) walking in the direction of the nearest train station. The former Karasuno captain broke into a run, seeing how the girl stumbled quite a few times as she continued to walk to her destination.

“(Y/N), wait up!” Sawamura shouted, making the girl stop in her tracks and turn around to see him running to where she stood.

“I’m sorry Daichi. I really have to go. It’s an emergency. I – “ The female tried to explain in a shaky voice and that was when the former team captain realized that she was shaking like a leaf and there were tears in her eyes.

"You're crying. What happened?" Sawamura asked, concern evident in his voice. (Y/N) bowed her head to hide her tear-streaked face even if it was useless not that Sawamura has seen her crying again.

"Why is it always you who have to see me like this?" The girl asked as she tried to wipe away her tears.

“Shh. It’s going to be okay. Care to tell me what happened?” Reluctantly, Sawamura held the female’s hands in his and rubbing circles at the back of her hand in an effort to calm her down.

“Daichi, it will never be okay now! My grandpa. He’s dead.” (Y/N)’s voice was above a whisper, but Sawamura heard her clearly despite the busy streets of Tokyo. (Y/N) drew closer and leaned her head on Daichi’s broad shoulder as she continued to cry.

“I-I’m so sorry for your loss, (Y/N). I know you were so close to him.” This time, the volleyball player did not hold back as he enveloped (Y/N) in a comforting hug.

“C-can you come with me? I don’t think I can take it.” (Y/N) lifted her head to look at the man before her with pleading eyes. 

Sawamura saw heartbreak in them and this time, it was not because the love of her life has decided to be with someone else. The heartbreak he saw ran deeper than just the romantic kind: it was the one that leaves permanent scars. It was the hurt that someone feels when a big part of their life was taken from them, never to be returned again. That night, (Y/N) lost the man who helped raise her and Sawamura could not find it in himself to say no.

He held her hand throughout the whole train ride to her house and helped her family out as much as he could as her house was prepared for the funeral service. Sometime that night, he saw the former Nekoma setter come which made (Y/N) begin crying once again. After calming his friend down, Kenma proceeded in helping out with the preparations for the funeral. After the house was cleaned and all the pieces of furniture reorganized for the service, everyone sat around in pure silence as they waited for the old man's body to be brought back from the funeral parlor. It was in the early hours of the morning when the casket arrived containing the body of (Y/N)’s grandfather and Sawamura was surprised with how calm (Y/N) looked even as she held tightly to both his and Kenma’s hands. Still, one question resounded on the former Karasuno captain’s head: Where the hell was Kuroo Tetsuro?

\---

Kuroo woke up to the streams of sunlight hitting his eyes. Rolling over, he saw his girlfriend still asleep and he let the memory of last night take over his thoughts for a while as he recalled all the things they did all over his bedroom. Having the house to himself really feels great. As careful as he could, he got up from his bed and walked to his desk where he had placed his phone last night in order for it not to disturb their activities. Turning the device on, the raven-haired athlete was surprised to see several missed calls from Kenma. Several vibrations signaled a ton of incoming messages which were only now making their way to his phone after he turned it on. Opening his message inbox, he saw that all of them were from Kenma. Gosh, what was it that the guy needed for him to bomb his phone with calls and messages like this?

__Where are you?_ _

__I tried calling your phone but it seems you turned it off. Please call me when you can._ _

__I know you’re at home. Please answer my calls. It’s about (Y/N)._ _

__Sure, ignore me all you want. I’m going to (Y/N)’s place. Being with her now is more important than finding your sorry ass anyway._ _

Kuroo continued to read Kenma’s messages all with varying levels of contempt. They were all from last night, though so the former Nekoma team captain decided that the matter must already be over by now and resolved to offer his friends an apology later on. Kuroo spent the rest of the morning repeating last night’s activities with his girlfriend and having a quick breakfast with her before walking her to the train station. On his way back home, Kuroo decided to stop by (Y/N)’s place in order to apologize for ignoring Kenma’s calls and check up on her.

What he saw there made him stop in his tracks. No, this could not be (Y/N)'s house. Everyone was wearing black suits and Buddhist monks could be heard from inside chanting sutras. The place was unrecognizable with flower arrangements situated in every corner of the house. It did not smell like the dojo or home cooking. Instead, Kuroo smelled incense and flowers as he drew nearer the house. He would have like to think that he got the wrong house, but looking at the nameplate by the gates confirmed that it was indeed (Y/N)’s family who lived there.

It was Sawamura who first spotted Kuroo. (Y/N) and Kenma noticed Sawamura looking at the direction of the door and both lifted their head from their praying to see what their friend from Miyagi was looking at. (Y/N)'s eyes widened in surprise at seeing her friend who has been missing in action since last night, but the female did not make a move to approach him and she lowered her head once again to hide the tears that began to form in her eyes. To Sawamura's surprise, it was Kenma who stood up, stomping his way to where the raven-haired male stood in his jeans and band t-shirt, looking very much out of place.

“Kenma what’s all this? Why is everyone in funeral attire?” Kuroo asked his shorter friend, scratching his head in confusion.

“You idiot!” Kenma had to keep himself from shouting at Kuroo even if it was everything that he wanted to do. Drawing closer to the former Nekoma captain, Kenma gave his friend the hardest glare he could muster instead. “I kept calling you last night but you wouldn’t pick up. (Y/N) said that you mentioned you’ll be coming home this weekend. You’re with that girlfriend of yours, right?” Kenma sounded as if he wanted to punch Kuroo right then and there.

“Y-yeah. We were watching the house for my parents last night. Why were you calling me last night, anyway? Why does it seem like a big deal?” Kuroo tried to lighten the mood by smiling weakly at Kenma but the blonde was having none of it.

"It seems like a big deal? Well, I'll tell you what the big deal is. While you were at home fucking your girlfriend, our __childhood friend__ ’s grandfather died. You know, the one who always welcomed us in his home when we were children up until now? (Y/N) needed all the support she could get during this time and you chose to ignore us. Now, if you’re decent enough, you’ll attend this funeral like the rest of us. Heck, even Shoyo’s captain showed up before you. That’s how late you are to all of this.” Kenma had never said anything more than a sentence before, and that’s how Kuroo knew that the younger man was pissed off at him. 

Craning his neck, Kuroo saw (Y/N) kneeled together with the rest of her family, holding tightly onto Sawamura’s hand as the Buddhist monks continued reciting their sutras. He could not see her face clearly, but the redness that has reached her ears tells him that she has been crying. Lowering his gaze, he saw how Sawamura squeezed her hand in an attempt to soothe the pain away. It has been almost two years since he bothered to check up on (Y/N) and this newfound closeness between his childhood friend and a former rival captain was certainly new to him. He thought he was keeping a close enough look at (Y/N) but apparently, someone still got past his watchful eye. Somehow, he was so pissed at himself for even thinking of turning off his phone last night and missing the opportunity to be the first one to be by (Y/N)'s side during this hard time of her life. Shaking his head, Kuroo made his way back to his house to pick out his suit for the funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse Kenma's language, but I believe he would have a really potty mouth when provoked. He's a gamer, after all and we all kn ow how much we love cursing when there's lag or your team mate just just being an idiot. In this case, Kuroo is the idiot. Poor reader, though. 
> 
> xposted from my DeviantArt


	6. Chapter 6

****21 years old** **

“Is it over yet?” The two-tone haired man asked his companion as he craned his neck to see inside the city hall.

“No, Kou. The mayor has just started his speech. They still have performances after this so just sit still and wait.” Kuroo answered his friend as he sighed exasperatedly while he continued playing his mobile game.

“But I want to see them already! I bet (Y/N)- _ _chan__ would be really pretty in her __furisode__. I heard her mom booked her an appointment with a professional stylist for today.” Bokuto mused as he continued to spy on the ongoing ceremonies inside the city hall through its gates.

“Where did you hear all this? I didn’t even know she was getting a stylist?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Bokuto who gave him a knowing smirk.

“Bro. Unlike you who is constantly busy with your girlfriend, I actually talk to our (Y/N)- _ _chan__. She just told me over mail that her mom was too excited for today. Are you sure you've known her since childhood because, for someone who practically lived on the same street as her for all your life, you sure do not know much about her." The former Fukurodani ace's words stung Kuroo. It was true that he has known (Y/N) all his life and that through the years, they had grown distant from each other mainly because of him getting in a relationship and her being too busy with school. It hurt that it looks like he doesn’t care much about (Y/N) which is totally not true.

“Shut up, Kou. At least I'm seeing someone. What about you? Still no girlfriend?" The raven-haired man decided to tease his friend instead to avoid the matter completely.

“Nah, man. I mean, I want to have one but I can’t exactly go about dating someone when I’m busy with our new team, you know? Who knows, maybe (Y/N)- _ _chan__ will finally realize that she has feelings for me and then we’ll go out and have little volleyball babies in the future. That would be ideal since we know each other since high school!” the shorter man answered, clasping his hands together as if he just had the most brilliant idea in the world.

“Not a chance. I won’t let you get anywhere near her.” Kuroo scoffed, his eyes returning to his mobile game.

“See, that’s why she’s been single all this time! You get all protective of her which scares everyone away. You're not her father, Tetsu." The monochrome haired man said as he placed a hand on his hips as if lecturing his friend on how to treat their childhood friend right.

“I just don’t her dating the wrong guy. The wrong guy will just hurt her.” Kuroo answered flatly.

“And how do you know who is right for her, huh?” It was Bokuto’s turn to raise his eyebrows at his friend who just shook his head and told Bokuto to shut up once again and wait patiently for the Coming of Age ceremony to be over so they can finally take their friends to the after party they organized. They hung out in their places for a while until finally, the ceremony drew to a close and the new adults of the city filed out of the city hall.

Bokuto wolf-whistled as he surveyed (Y/N) in her red __furisode__ and fur stole. The female’s hair was curled and styled in an up-do which was held by some expensive looking __kanzashi__. She held onto Akaashi’s arm as she steadied herself in her uncomfortable pair of __zori__ sandals. The raven-haired setter, on the other hand, was the epitome of a Japanese gentleman in his black formal __hakama__. Standing behind them was Kenma in a formal three-piece suit and his hair slicked back and held in a ponytail to keep everything formal for the occasion. Kuroo smirked from his place next to Bokuto with his arm around his girlfriend’s shoulder. Yumi was wearing a pink __furisode__ with her hair in a simple up-do and a single flower __kanzashi__ to decorate.

“You’re really beautiful today, (Y/N)- _ _chan__!” Bokuto exclaimed a little too loudly, making anybody in the vicinity turn and look their way while the female in question blushed a deep red.

“Bokuto- _ _san__. Please turn your volume down. We’re not the only people here.” Akaashi glared at Bokuto who immediately cupped both hands over his mouth.

"Hey, pose over there so I can take a pic of each of you for social media," Kuroo said, holding up his phone.

"Do we really have to?" Kenma grumbled but complied nonetheless. After several group photos and a solo shot, Kuroo was finally satisfied and started composing his social media post.

“Let me take photos of you guys too! My followers need to see how sharp everyone looks!” Bokuto exclaimed and proceeded to direct everyone’s photos.

“Now that everyone’s here and we’ve taken lots of pics why don’t we get a move on and go to the after party? Everyone’s waiting for us.” Kuroo suggested, tugging at his girlfriend’s hand and leading the pack towards the restaurant where the others are waiting for the newly inducted adults for their party to start.

“Hey, hey, hey! My juniors are finally adults! Let’s party!” Bokuto exclaimed making people look their way once again. Akaashi just sighed in distress as he shook his head, while (Y/N) patted his arm in order to comfort him all while trying to stop herself from giggling too much.

Kuroo wouldn’t openly admit it, especially in front of his girlfriend, but he thought that (Y/N) was the most beautiful woman in this year’s Coming of Age Ceremony.

\---

After the death of (Y/N)'s grandfather, there was a period where neither (Y/N) nor Kenma talked to Kuroo and the raven-haired man thought that it would be the end of his friendship with the two. It was due to Oikawa's help that the scheming volleyball player was able to talk to (Y/N) and eventually Kenma again. It took quite a while before Kuroo was able to tell anyone about his worries regarding his friends and it took some prodding from the setter for Kuroo to open up. The brunette admitted to noticing how Kuroo's performance during practice seemed to be lacking for the past few weeks and asked the raven-haired man to tell him if there is something that is bothering him because it will affect the team's overall performance if he does not do well in practice. Kuroo felt that he could trust Oikawa with his troubles at that time and began telling him the story of his fuck up during the funeral of (Y/N)'s grandfather and how his childhood friends are no longer talking to him after that incident and how he misses them. Oikawa nodded in understanding and promised to help him out as much as he could and that gave Kuroo some hope that he would be able to repair his friendship with (Y/N) and Kenma.

Help came later that week with Oikawa and Iwaizumi meeting him at the entrance of the Faculty of Engineering and taking him by both arms and frog-marching him towards the campus' park area. There, he saw (Y/N) sitting in one of the benches, wearing a surprised and somewhat scared look as she saw the three men walking purposefully towards her general direction. When they were finally face to face with each other, the two men from Aoba Johsai shoved Kuroo forward telling him to ‘man up and talk it out' with (Y/N) before leaving them both to sit awkwardly side by side in the park bench. It took Kuroo a while before he could muster the courage to break their silence, but he was cut off by (Y/N) who immediately apologized for not talking to him. The woman then admitted to falling into depression after her grandfather’s death and that she couldn’t bear to talk to anyone during that time and that she felt sorry that she couldn’t even talk to her best friend. She also told Kuroo that Kenma has been telling her not to talk to him because of what happened during the funeral. 

“I’m not mad at you for not being there the moment he died. I’m just glad that you showed up for me, actually. But it’s Kenma. He’s pretty upset and thinks that you traded us off for Yumi. You know how insecure our friend is and we’re the only close friends he’s got. You’ve got to talk to him.” The (H/C) said, before telling Kuroo that she would try to get them to talk to each other but patching up his relationship with Kenma would be completely up to him.

Kuroo later up met with his friends at (Y/N)'s house and it took a while before Kenma even acknowledged Kuroo's presence in the room. After beating Kuroo in ten rounds of Mario Kart, Kenma was satisfied enough to forgive the raven-haired male and it was as if nothing happened between the three of them, to begin with. Kuroo decided to keep in touch with his friends more after that now that he’s aware that making anybody’s partner the center of their universe is bad practice if you wanted to keep your friends.

It was that year as well that Kuroo was drafted to play professional volleyball together with Bokuto. The latter was over the moon upon learning that his best bro was finally on the same team as him and proceeded to introduce him to anybody who will listen as his partner in crime. Joining a professional team meant that Kuroo was away from his friends and even his girlfriend for games and training and Kuroo was grateful that his friends understood how much he had dreamt of going pro. Yumi, on the other hand, was not as understanding, but Kuroo always made it up to her somehow. However, their fights had been constant and it was stressing Kuroo out.

\---

Today was the worst day of his life.

He knew the moment he woke up that it was going to be a bad day. All the telltale signs of a typical bad day for Kuroo was pointing to it going downhill, yet he chose to ignore it so that he could focus on his upcoming game this afternoon. He woke up that morning at the sound of his alarm and ran his fingers through his hair only to find it tangle-free. Now that was strange. Usually, Kuroo would be fighting with his bed hair the first thing in the morning yet for some reason, his hair decided to be as obedient as any head of hair should be. That was the first sign, yet Kuroo was far too focused on finding his phone in the mess of sheets and pillows on his bed to even acknowledge it. A good hair day is a bad day for Kuroo.

Finding his phone stuck between his mattress and the wall, Kuroo unlocked the device and scrolled through his messages. There were texts from Kenma and (Y/N) telling him that they couldn’t make it to his game today because it was (Y/N)’s moving day to her new apartment and Kenma was helping out with the move. Kuroo texted back telling them that it would be alright since it’s not a big game yet, but they have to make sure to go to his game for the semi-finals. Finally satisfied with his reply, Kuroo then sent a message to his girlfriend to greet her a good morning and to remind her that his game would be at two in the afternoon. That was the second sign. Whenever (Y/N) and Kenma could not make it to any of his games, they would always end up having a bad time with the opposing team. However, all Kuroo wanted to do was greet his girlfriend the first thing in the morning and so, like the first sign, he overlooked this one as well.

Stretching up and getting out of bed, Kuroo then made his way to the kitchen to hopefully make himself some coffee and a quick sandwich for breakfast. Opening his cupboard, the man found out that he has run out of coffee and he forgot to pick a new pack when he went grocery shopping the other day. The raven-haired man shook his head as he unplugged his electric kettle and picked a Calorie Mate from his refrigerator. Sipping on the jelly casually, Kuroo sat there in his kitchen while randomly scrolling through his social media feed. He sees that his post featuring (Y/N) in her __furisode__ was gaining more likes than his picture with his girlfriend which was also taken during their coming of age day. He couldn’t really blame his followers because he thought that (Y/N) was really pretty that day too, but it also made his blood boil knowing that a lot of males could be fantasizing about (Y/N) because of his post. He couldn’t have anyone undressing his friend with their eyes now, could he? As Kuroo threw his empty Calorie Mate pack to the trash, Kuroo picked up his towel so that he could take a shower. Before he could enter the bathroom, his phone buzzed, signifying that he got a text. Looking at the ID, he saw it was Yumi.

__Sorry, Tetsuro. Something came up. I don’t think I can make it to your game this afternoon._ _

Sending a quick text telling her that it's fine and that she should prioritize her emergency, the raven-haired man heaved a sigh and made his way to the bathroom.

Hours later, and Kuroo’s team lost the game that would have brought them to the semi-finals. He doesn’t know what really triggered the loss because everything was just a huge mess. First was that their main setter had to call in sick due to food poisoning. Then, the opposing team has one of the most powerful newcomers ever who knew when and where to block. This then triggered Bokuto to go into his ‘emo mode' because his hits would not go through. Unlucky for them because the only one who could really snap Bokuto out of this more was Akaashi and the man has already stopped playing volleyball competitively to focus on medical school, and the team has not yet gotten the hang of dealing with an emo Bokuto. With one of their best scorers in a slump, the team just could not keep up with the opponent resulting in a spectacular loss on their end.

All Kuroo wanted to do was go home to his girlfriend and have a long and stress relieving sex with her. He could not contact her, so he just took the bus to go to her apartment and surprise her instead. Hopefully, her emergency is long over now and they could spend the rest of the night together so that he could relieve all his frustrations from his loss earlier that day. What Kuroo was not expecting upon unlocking the door to Yumi's apartment was to find her making out with a man who looked like he could be a delinquent with the number of piercings the guy has on his ears. This made Kuroo go into overdrive which led to him having a shouting match with Yumi who openly admitted to seeing the man behind his back for several months now, claiming that Kuroo has never had time for her ever since he joined the pro team. Kuroo was furious and broke it off right there and then with Yumi and he stormed off, carrying his gym bag and slamming the door of her apartment as hard as he could.

Kuroo felt awfully empty as he boarded the bus back to where his apartment is. He just ended a 4-year relationship and now he does not know what to do with himself. What does one do when they suddenly find themselves single again, anyway? The first thing that entered Kuroo’s mind was to spend the whole night drinking his sadness away. Tomorrow is a free day for the team so he does not have to wake up early. He lost a game and his girlfriend. He was extremely frustrated and stressed. Drinking sounds very sensible right now. Unlocking his phone and scrolling through his contacts, he dialed Kenma's number. He may get the scolding of his life from the blonde, but at least Kenma makes for a good drinking buddy as the male is pretty capable of holding his liquor.

“Hello?” Kenma answered and Kuroo could hear loud gunshots and bombs going off in the background and so he assumed that his friend has answered the call on speaker mode.

"Kenma, can I come to your apartment tonight? Let's go drinking. I'll buy the alcohol on my way there." Kuroo said loud enough so that Kenma could hear him over the ruckus in his room but not loud enough to disturb any passengers in the bus.

“Not tonight, Tetsu. I spent the whole day helping (Y/N) get her new place organized. I need to catch up on today’s daily missions.” Kenma answered calmly as he drew first blood for his team over on the other line of the call.

“I see. I guess I’d call someone else instead.” Kuroo replied, ending the call right after. No way can he go between Kenma and his daily missions.

Deciding to continue his search for drinking buddies for the night, Kuroo dialed everybody from Oikawa to even Daichi, excluding Bokuto who would still be too emo to even help him out of his situation. Everyone he called declined because they were already out with friends for the night, or they have something up early the next morning. This left Kuroo with only one choice which he has been avoiding for so long. He dialed (Y/N).

“Tetsu?” Kuroo felt some weight come off of his shoulders just from the mere sound of the female’s voice.

"Hey. I know you just moved in but can I come over tonight? Let's drink." Kuroo asked, trying to sound as composed as possible. He knows that he ever sounded a little bit distraught over the phone, (Y/N) would come running to his side to fuss about him. He doesn't need a mom right now. He just needs someone to be a good drinking buddy for him. "I'll buy the alcohol on my way there." He added, knowing that the woman's fridge could be full of orange juice instead of his beloved Asahi beer.

“Sure. I’ll text you my address.” The female replied after a slight pause and Kuroo could already feel himself smiling at the prospect of seeing her.

“Thanks.”

The raven-haired male then received a text from (Y/N) a few moments later which contained her new address. He was surprised that the new place she chose was just a few blocks away from his apartment. He could stop by a Lawson's store on his way there to pick up some beer and snacks for the two of them on his way there. Kuroo could not help but think how grateful he was that he's got (Y/N) as a friend. She has always been the mediator in the trio and balances Kuroo and Kenma's personalities with hers. She would be the one to end their fights and talk some sense to the both of them whenever they are acting unreasonably. She supported him in whatever he was aiming for from courting the girl he likes to being a pro volleyball player. She would be the listening ear that he needed whenever he's had a fight with his girlfriend and she would gently calm him down and explain the female heart to him as much as she could until he understood what he should do to make it up to Yumi. If Kuroo was honest with himself, he'd know that he'd already started liking (Y/N) ever since she got her first suitor back in middle school, maybe even earlier than that.

\---

(Y/N) opened the door to see Kuroo grinning at her.

"Hey! Come on in. Did you have any trouble finding the place?" The (H/C) asked as she offered Kuroo some slippers. The raven-haired male let his eyes wander around the 1LDK apartment in appreciation. The decoration was still sparse given that it has only been a few hours since the female has moved in, but he was impressed at how much work she and Kenma have gotten done at the course of one day and of course on how she managed to acquire such a property at a good price.

“I practically live three blocks away. Of course, I’d know this place.” Kuroo smirked as he set down his plastic bag of goodies down on her coffee table.

"Oh really? I didn't know you lived close by. I've never been to your apartment, anyway." The woman replied, settling herself beside Kuroo. She was nervous that the man she loved was sitting beside her in her new apartment, but her years of practice in hiding her feelings made it easy for her to act all casual around Kuroo. "Anyway, why did you want to drink with me? It's not for a housewarming party, right? You would've invited Kenma and the others along to trash my place up if you wanted a housewarming." The female asked, turning to Kuroo as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Kenma’s catching up on his games and turned me down the moment I mentioned I want to drink.” Kuroo rolled his eyes as he popped open his can of beer and handed one to (Y/N) who popped it open as well.

"Oh. How about Oikawa and the others, then?" (Y/N) continued her inquiries as both took the first swigs of their beer. The burning sensation against his throat was already making Kuroo feel ten times better. Having (Y/N) sitting beside him and being the only people in the room was definitely the cherry on top of the cake.

"They're out with friends or have to wake up early." The raven-haired male answered, opening a bag of chips and offering the contents to (Y/N).

"So I was your last resort." The female scoffed as she took a vinegar flavored chip from the bag.

“Kinda. But really, I do enjoy hanging out with you. It’s just that it’s man problems I wanted to talk about, you know?” the man smiled sheepishly as he saw worry begin to surface on his friend’s features.

“Spill.” It was the only thing that (Y/N) needed to say before Kuroo let everything out of his chest. 

He told her how frustrated he was at his team’s loss and how he planned to spend the night with Yumi so he can relieve himself of some stress. He told her how he caught her with a man and how she never even batted an eyelash when she told him that she’s been seeing the other guy because he chose volleyball over her. (Y/N)’s eyes widened at this. She was pretty sure that Yumi and Kuroo would be the ones to end up together and so news of their breakup surprised her. However much she wanted to be the sympathetic friend who would be Kuroo's shoulder to cry on at this point in his life, (Y/N) could not help but feel hopeful as well. With Yumi out of the way, maybe now Kuroo can look her way and realize that someone who loves and cares and accepts him for what he is is right in front of him. She has been right in front of him for fifteen years, yet he failed to see how much he means to her. Maybe now would be the time that things changed.

Kuroo could not keep himself from looking at (Y/N) and studying her features as she talked soothing words to him to comfort him from his breakup. Things started getting philosophical after their third can of beer as (Y/N) began talking about destiny and how things may be happening right now as a part of the grand scheme of things. She talked about Kuroo finding something better for him and encouraged him to be hopeful and to not lose faith in love, but all those were lost as Kuroo continued to look at her features as she continued her lecture about life. 

The first thing Kuroo noticed was how beautiful her skin was. Puberty did do her good as it did not really leave any scars and only made (Y/N) the better version of her younger self. Her face and whatever skin she’s exposed with her tank top was entirely blemish free. The flush from drinking only made her glow even more. Kuroo directed his gaze to her eyes and saw how she looked at him. She genuinely cares for him and Kuroo couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for ever thinking of cutting ties with this girl off at one point of his relationship with Yumi. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she blinked several times to keep her eyes focused on the person she was talking to. Moving his gaze even lower, Kuroo stared at her full lips as they continued their litany of comforting words for him. The raven-haired man couldn't help but think about how __kissable__ they looked right now. And he had to fight his urge to kiss her senseless given the situation that they are in.

In another universe where they did not become childhood friends, they would have been the perfect lovers, Kuroo thought. He really should not have jumped to her rescue back in preschool. That way, they would have been able to meet in different circumstances and he wouldn’t be confused with how he feels right now. It was true that he valued his relationship with Yumi, but something kept nagging him at the back of his mind telling him that what he was looking for in love was __right in front of him.__ Kuroo chose to ignore this nagging feeling as he popped his fourth can of beer, propping his head on his hand as he continued to observe (Y/N) from his place beside her in her coffee table. It was late at night, and he can feel the effects of alcohol kicking in. He really wants to feel how soft her lips are. And so, acting upon instinct powered by liquid bravery, Kuroo leaned in and pressed his lips against (Y/N)’s.

The (H/C)'s eyes widened in surprise as her friend suddenly leaned in to kiss her. Unlike back in preschool where they are too young to even understand the implications behind a kiss, (Y/N) was pretty sure that Kuroo knows that one should not just go around kissing people especially if that person turns out to be your childhood friend. This one felt different from their kiss back in preschool when Kuroo did it to prove a point. Now, (Y/N) was just unsure of why the male kissed her when he was supposed to be mourning the loss of his four-year relationship. No matter how much her brain tells her that this is wrong, her heart felt like it was going to melt. This is what she's wanted all her life ever since she realized that she's in love with Kuroo. For (Y/N), the kiss felt just right. However, one thing still needs to be answered: what the hell is going through Kuroo's mind right now?

As he was snapping back to reality, Kuroo quickly pulled back and stared at (Y/N) wide-eyed. He could now believe that he just kissed his childhood friend. He could see the confusion in her eyes as well and Kuroo, being the stubborn ass that he chooses not to reveal whatever is really going on in his mind. Quickly, he stood up and made to leave the apartment as quickly as he can.

“I-I’m sorry, (Y/N)- _ _chan__. I must be really drunk right now. Please forget it ever happened.” Kuroo stuttered through his apology as he scrambled to put his shoes on again. He did not even hear (Y/N)’s reply as he frantically shut the door behind him and began his walk back to his apartment.

Kuroo felt stupid for acting upon his feelings on impulse. There was this unwritten rule that childhood friends are off-limits. It’s just awkward given that you have known each other for a good part of your lives. That was why he chose to go out with Yumi instead back in high school. She was a volleyball player and it seems like a given that athletic people should pair up with one another back then. Going out with Yumi looked right from every angle back then. For a good four years, that relationship helped Kuroo forget the fact that he was feeling things he should not be feeling towards (Y/N). She was like a sister to Kuroo and falling in love with your sister was just wrong.

Back in her apartment, (Y/N) sat in the silence of her living room, confusion clouding her mind as she thought of a hundred possibilities as to why Kuroo suddenly kissed her. The female decided that all her thoughts would never let her sleep and so she did what any sensible woman with a few cans of beers on her table would do. She finished all the cans of beer and let drowsiness take over her body. At least she could sleep soundly for now. She will deal with her migraines and feelings tomorrow instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally trying to clear up Kuroo's and Reader's feelings for each other so please have a little more faith on our scheming captain xD
> 
> xposted from my DeviantArt


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xposted from my DeviantArt

****24 years old** **

“Kenma, lunch!” The blonde spun in his office chair to see his (H/C) friend standing behind him clutching her wallet and wearing a smile.

“You go ahead. I’m not that hungry yet.” The man replied as he turned his attention back to his workstation. This earned a click of a tongue from his female friend as she reached over him and locked his desktop.

“No way. You’re always skipping lunch __and__ pulling overtimes. Today, you’re going to have lunch with me. Don’t make me push you down the stairs in your office chair, mister.” (Y/N) said, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Alright, alright. I’m coming with you. No need to be so violent about a few missed meals.” Kenma pouted as he got up from his cubicle. (Y/N) wasted no time in latching their arms together as they made their way to the cafeteria downstairs.

“So how’s it going with your tickets? You seem very busy nowadays.” (Y/N) asked as they both queued up to pay for their food, both of them deciding to get Japanese lunch set meals.

“The new project sucks. The tickets are just piling up and I’m nowhere near finishing all the tasks before go-live. It’s crazy, all I ever do when I get home is go to sleep. I can’t even catch up on my games now.” The blonde ranted as he paid for his meal at the cashier. “How about you? Doing well with that internationalization project?”

“Yeah. Though the guys from the US are pretty difficult to work with, we're getting by. It just really needs a firm hand, that's all." (Y/N) replied, following Kenma to a vacant table so they can eat their lunch. “Mom called me again this morning, by the way.”

“Oh? Another one, is it?” Kenma raised an eyebrow at his friend who huffed as she took a bite of her fish.

“Yeah. I really don't get her. When I was in school all she ever told me was not to date guys and now she's trying to set me up with any guy. It's like I'll never be good enough in her eyes as long as I'm not yet married. And who the hell in this day and age still set their child up for marriage interviews?" The (H/C) pouted as she went off about her frustrations about her mother trying to intervene with her love life.

“Your mother, apparently. You’re still going, right?” Kenma asked.

“Of course, I’m going and I’m going to wear my most expensive outfit so that man will know that I’m not just any plain woman who wants to marry into a good family. That man better know his place! I graduated Tokyo University with honors, I work for a Fortune 500 company __and__ I get promoted almost yearly. I’m not after anybody’s riches because I can buy myself anything I want. I’m a smart and independent woman who needs no man.” (Y/N) said this with so much conviction that Kenma almost dropped his chopsticks to clap at her wonderful script. However, the former Nekoma setter has another thing up his sleeve.

“You’re smart, yet you couldn’t even tell Kuroo you love him. It's been what, ten years already? Are you even going to tell him that the reason you can't hand out with us on some weekends is that your mother is sending you on marriage interviews?" The blonde asked as he continued to eat his meal.

“Of course, not. He doesn’t need to know about it. And he’s just going to laugh at me and tell me how old fashioned I am. Also, he doesn’t need to know that I love him, okay? I’ll just take this secret to the grave since it’s been clear to me since he started playing around like Tooru that he’s not interested in me in any way, shape or form.” The (H/C) replied, drinking a glass of water to help with her dry throat.

“You know he’s going to kick my ass if you ever get set up with someone for marriage and he doesn’t even get to know the guy, right?” Kenma raised an eyebrow at his friend, looking at her as if she just grew two heads.

“Don’t worry about it! I’m planning to die a single virgin. Now finish up coz lunch time is almost over.” (Y/N) urged, and the rest of lunch was spent in silence. The two then walked back to their office together to continue on their respective jobs.

\---

Just as Kuroo had advised, (Y/N) decided to bury the memory of that night deep in her mind. She tried her best to attribute the kiss to the both of them being drunk. He's a man, she's a woman, it's bound to happen given that he just recently got dumped by a girl he's been seeing for so long and she was conveniently there to relieve some of his pent-up frustration. After that, the two carried on and acted like the best friends that they have always been as if that kiss never happened at all. Somewhere deep inside (Y/N), she knew it happened and she was sad that Kuroo just thought of it as some drunken spur of the moment thing.

She graduated from university that spring with honors and immediately got offered a job at a multinational company which she promptly accepted. Months later, Kenma joined the company as well after being headhunted from his former start-up company and it made (Y/N) happy that they are together once again just like the old times. The female proved to be a natural in her job and earned the award for the best newcomer upon the year that she joined. She has been promoted yearly after that and has moved on to bigger projects all because of her hard work. Kenma was proud that his friend excels in her dream career, but being who he is, he refused to voice it out. He, however, treats her to some ramen or invites her to hang out and play video games with him and Kuroo whenever he sees that she’s getting stressed out with her workload.

Anybody who reads (Y/N)’s resume would be impressed at how much the female can do and if they ever meet the woman, they would know that she was the best friend that anybody could have. However, for (Y/N)'s mother, these were apparently not enough. Ever since the female’s second promotion, Mrs. (L/N) has decided that her daughter has been single for way too long and that she needs to take matters into her own hands if she ever wanted grandchildren of her own. The older woman began setting (Y/N) up for marriage interviews with the help of a matchmaker and the (H/C) had to begrudgingly drag her ass to these aforementioned interviews or else she would incur the wrath of her mother.

As the dates piled up, the female began to get more creative as well and started roping her friends into elaborate schemes to get her out of the horrible dates as soon as possible. Soon, most of her volleyball playing friends learned about it and they, at Oikawa’s suggestion, formed a chat group that the setter had cheekily dubbed as ‘(Y/N)’s Knights to the Rescue’ where the female could just send her distress calls together with her location and somebody would soon come to her rescue. 

Kenma was part of this group and the way everybody just comes together to save (Y/N) from her predicament has amazed him. He has once heard Bokuto fake the sounds of agony of someone who just broke their ribcage while Oikawa mimics traffic noises and Akaashi cried crocodile tears in the background once just so (Y/N) would be able to bail out on her date with the reason that her friend got in an accident and she needs to go to the hospital as soon as she can. Seriously, radio dramas should just hire these guys as their sound engineers and he believes that if somebody came up with the scenario of somebody getting trampled by elephants in the jungle, they would be able to pull it off. He even had his share of crying crocodile tears every once in a while when Bokuto or Akaashi are not available.

It’s not like they did not want (Y/N) to meet someone she could potentially fall in love with. They are all just against the idea that her mother thinks that (Y/N) was not enough without a man by her side. Besides, they are still betting their money that one day, the female could somehow get through that thick skull of Kuroo and make him realize that he is in love with her as well.

As for Kuroo, he never saw anyone again after his ex. Everyone initially thought that finally, he was going to pursue (Y/N) but instead, the bed haired man became his own brand of playboy. Unlike Tooru, he never took his dates home, but it still didn't stop him from going out with a woman after woman and then leaving them wanting for more. It was heartbreaking for (Y/N) to see her friend like that and it made her realize that maybe he really never thought that she was attractive as a member of the opposite sex since he never tried to do anything to her after that kiss. That was also partly the reason why she still went on those marriage interviews in the hopes that she would meet somebody she would be able to at least tolerate and hopefully date and marry in the future. That was her only way of trying to forget about Kuroo and hopefully move on with her life.

\---

It was horrible.

(Y/N) sat waiting at the table that was reserved for her date clad in a designer dress that she bought on sale (but nobody needs to know that). Her Valentino heels tapped repeatedly on the carpeted floor of the restaurant as she checked her phone for what seems like the hundredth time that evening for the time. It has been an hour since the agreed upon time and her date hasn’t arrived yet. She was convinced that he had ditched her and she’s not going to wait another minute and continue to embarrass herself further in this restaurant. She’s already on her fourth glass of wine and if she’s going to get drunk on this Friday night, might as well do it with friends. Scrolling through her phone, she opened up the group for (Y/N)’s Knights to the Rescue and typed up her distress call.

Princess (Y/N): __The guy didn’t even show up! I’ve been waiting for his sorry ass in this restaurant for an hour and I’m already tipsy. I’m leaving. Anyone partying tonight?__

Healer Knight Keiji: __Sorry, (Y/N)-chan. I’m on night duty tonight.__

Gallant Knight Koutaro: __Sorry! I’m at home now for my mom’s birthday. Wish I could party with you guys, though…__

Knight in Shining Armor Tooru: __I’m on my way to the Empire Bar. Where you at? I’ll pick you up. Forget that date of yours and let’s party!__

Princess (Y/N): __Café Mary Grace in Ginza. You sure you’ll pick me up? That’s out of the way to Empire. I can just get a taxi or something.__

Knight in Shining Armor Tooru: __Nope! Stay right there and your handsome knight will pick you up. Can’t let you leave there without a man’s arms around you, cutie pie.__

Princess (Y/N): __You know you still don’t stand a chance with me, right?__

Gallant Knight Koutaro: __Ooooh burn, Tooru-chan!__

Knight in Shining Armor Tooru: __It wouldn’t hurt to try, though. Now just sit your pretty ass right where you are and I’ll be there in ten minutes.__

Less than ten minutes later, (Y/N) saw Tooru’s car pull up in front of the store and she stood up to meet him at the door. Before she stepped out of the restaurant, a man about her age walked in looking visibly winded as if he ran all the way to the restaurant.

“(Y/N)?” The man asked and the woman had to stop in her tracks to look at him. "Oh thank goodness, you haven't left yet. I'm so sorry, I had to take some overtime at work. I –” The man was cut off when the door of the café opened and in walked none other than Oikawa Tooru.

“(Y/N)- _ _chan__ , what’s taking you so long? You know I can only park in front for three minutes.” The setter said, putting an arm protectively around (Y/N)’s shoulders. 

“Who is this guy, (Y/N)?” The man asked, craning his neck to look at Oikawa who towered over him with his impressive height.

“He’s my friend. He came to bail me out since it seems that you can’t manage your time at work properly to even make time for our date. I waited here for an hour drowning in their complimentary wine, you know. The grace period in university was fifteen minutes and I gave you more than that. You can’t really blame me for leaving and wanting to party with my friends instead. And don’t you worry I already tipped the waiter for serving me even if I really didn’t order anything.” (Y/N) retorted, placing a hand on her hip. With that, Tooru smirked as he offered his arm to (Y/N) and both made their way out of the restaurant leaving her supposed date gaping disbelievingly at the both of them.

The ride to the bar was spent with Oikawa praising (Y/N) on good she looked tonight and that it was her date’s loss that he couldn’t even get a chance to talk to someone who looked as gorgeous as her. The setter then proceeded to praise her even more on how she handled the situation. The man was totally ‘burned’ with the female’s snarky remark and the setter was regretting that he did not take a video of it to share with their friends. They soon arrived at the bar and Oikawa placed a hand around the female’s waist as he led her to the door where the bouncer waited to check the patrons' IDs out. Before they entered, Oikawa reminded her not to take any drinks from strangers and that he would be the one and the only one to order her drinks. He was here to party and meet new girls, but he was also here to help his friend out so she can forget her horrible date and Oikawa would never let (Y/N) get drunk over some weird concoction some stranger has offered her or worse, get drugged.

\---

Kuroo rolled over to reach his phone which has been ringing non-stop. It was an off day for the team and Kuroo, being the intelligent human that he is decided to spend the whole day at home doing nothing except lie in bed and watching anime and only getting up to meet the pizza delivery guy. The call was unexpected, to say the least. Checking on the caller id, and seeing that it was Oikawa calling, the raven-haired man already scanned his brain for an acceptable alibi on why he would not be able to join the setter in partying tonight.

“Yo, Oikawa. What’s up?” Kuroo answered the phone after several internal debates with himself. He could hear the loud music of the bar that the other man was in from the other side of the line.

“Kuroo! Oh, thank goodness you picked up. I don't know what I would do if you didn’t pick up” Oikawa said, his tone was one of relief. This earned an eyebrow raise from the middle blocker who does not have a clue why Oikawa would be relieved when Kuroo has turned down most of his invitations to part.

"Why did you call? You know I won't go to any bar with you tonight, right?" The raven-haired answered as he sat up on his bed to get himself a glass of water.

“I know, man. But it’s (Y//N). She’s drunk as hell and I need someone to take her home. You live near her apartment, right?” the setter answered from the other line.

“She’s with you? Why can’t you take her home herself, then?” Kuroo asked as he took a sip of water.

"Well, I can't because I have someone else to take home with me tonight. Now please get your ass here at Empire and take her home." Oikawa almost sounded pitiful if not for the fact that he just said that he's ditching (Y/N) so he could take some girl he just met home with him.

“Fine. You owe me big time for this.” Kuroo finally agreed to Oikawa's pleas knowing that the setter would not stop until he gets his ass over there at the bar. After ending the call, the raven-haired man opened his drawers to find some pants and shirt as he grumbled to himself. Thanks to Oikawa, now he has to put on some decent clothes and try to look human as he picks up his drunk childhood friend from the bar.

Minutes later, Kuroo pulled up in front of Empire Bar as Oikawa waved at him wearing a grin that was too wide for someone who just bothered his former teammate just so he can get himself laid that night. Beside him stood (Y/N) who could barely stand if not for the setter supporting her with his arm around her waist. Kuroo stepped out of the car and the (H/C) woman waved at him drunkenly as she continued to cling to Oikawa for support.

"Well, you're looking a bit formal for a night at the bar, darling," Kuroo remarked, taking note of the way (Y/N) was dressed.

“She’s got a marriage interview earlier but the guy ditched her so she asked if she could come party with me," Oikawa explained, handing the female over to Kuroo. (Y/N) wasted no time in putting her arms around the man's neck and pressing herself close to him. Too close for comfort, in fact, that Kuroo had to exercise his self-control in order to not just push her away or maybe pounce on her right then and there. Whichever his instincts would tell him to do first.

"So you took that as an opportunity to get her drunk?" The raven-haired male raised his eyebrow at Oikawa as he adjusted (Y/N) so that she wasn’t pressing against his crotch that much. It was getting too uncomfortable for him down there and he wouldn’t want his drunken friend to take notice of it and tease him about it.

“I didn’t! I told her that I should be the only one to hand her drinks, but she went ahead and let a ton of guys buy her drinks from the bar. I practically had fight my way to her so I can take her outside.” The setter replied, raising his hands up as if to plead his case as not guilty.

“Tch. Fine. I’ll be taking over from here and don’t ever take her partying again if you’re not going to properly take care of her, you get me?” Kuroo shot a threatening look at Oikawa before he proceeded to take (Y/N) to his car.

\---

The drive home was a total disaster. (Y/N) kept on stroking Kuroo’s arm and the man had to tell her to stop about fifty times but telling a drunk person to stop was similar to trying to tell a stubborn kid that they could not have sweets before dinner. It was pointless. (Y/N) only stopped when Kuroo almost crashed the car after her hand traveled way too close to his crotch.

If the drive was a disaster, taking her up to her apartment on the fifth floor was an adventure of a lifetime. The woman clung into Kuroo that the man could feel her breasts press up to him. He had to repeat the same mantra to himself over and over again to keep his self-control in check, but (Y/N) was just making it too hard for him. When did she learn how to be so clingy like that? She also never told him about marriage interviews. Oh, she’s going to get an earful once they get to her apartment. As they got off on her floor, the two began to stumble quite a few times in the few meters it takes to reach her unit from the elevator. By the time that he was able to sit the female down on her sofa, Kuroo was already cursing whoever that guy Valentino was that decided that pointed shoes with studs were a good thing. His feet got stepped on by those shoes several times that he was sure that his skin there now resembles golf balls. 

After making sure that (Y/N) was not going to make a mess of herself in her living room Kuroo went to her kitchen to get his friend a glass of water. The man almost dropped the glass when he stepped into the living room to see that (Y/N) has already rid herself of her clothes and she stood there clad in only her underwear which leaves very little to the imagination. This was not good for Kuroo who has been fighting his growing problem around his crotch area for the most part of that night. The last time he saw her wearing just her underwear was when they were children and that was nothing to write home about. They were just kids who were overly excited about swimming around that time. 

Now, it was different. Not only are they older, which makes things way too awkward but Kuroo couldn’t help but stare as he surveyed his friend’s body which he had so many wet dreams about growing up. Whatever his teenage mind imagined was nothing compared to the real thing and her choice of matching underwear was not helping at all. Kuroo refused to acknowledge this because of his growing feelings for (Y/N) but now, as she stood in front of him in full display the realization that she was no longer the little girl he saved back in preschool. She is now an adult no matter how immaturely she is behaving at the moment and he hasn’t looked in her direction properly for years to acknowledge that fact.

“Oops! I thought you already left, Tetsu!” (Y/N) smiled cheekily, placing her hands on her hips as she strode to where the man was standing, gaping at her as she drew closer. “Thanks for the water.” She said as she took the glass of water from Kuroo’s sweaty hand. Kuroo grew suspicious that (Y/N) planned everything and that she really knew that he was still in the apartment.

“(Y-Y/N) put some clothes, please." The raven-haired male managed to say through his dried up throat as he begrudgingly averted his eyes away from his friend's tempting body. No matter what, he would not give in to his urges. Friends are off-limits.

“Why? Don’t you like what you see? They’re Victoria’s Secret.” (Y/N) leaned in close to Kuroo, pressing her body close to him as she whispered the last part next to his ear. 

“N-No! I-It's not proper, okay? You have a man in your house! You shouldn’t be lounging about in your underwear with a man around!” Kuroo retorted, stepping back to put some distance between him and (Y/N).

“Why would it not be proper? You already saw me in my underwear several times before. Remember those swimming trips?” (Y/N) asked as she stepped closer to Kuroo.

“We were kids back then! It doesn’t count!” Kuroo could feel the cold sweat dripping from his forehead now.

“It doesn’t count? Why? Because I now have boobs? Yoy know I’ve always heard guys talking about how big they are. Are they big, Tetsu? What do you think?” The female asked in an innocent tone as she crossed her arms in front of her, bringing her breasts together and giving Kuroo a front row seat view of her cleavage. "You can touch them, you know. I wouldn't mind." By this time, the woman had the raven-haired man pressed against a wall as she continued to display her body to him.

“N-no! You're drunk, (Y/N). Please stop this. I promise I won't tell anyone. Please get dressed." Kuroo said, his neck hurting from trying to look at anywhere but (Y/N)’s boy.

“Ahh, boring. All the guys I’ve met thought that I was really hot. Even Tooru wanted a piece of this but I wouldn't let them. Yet here you are, saying that I don't look good at all." The (H/C) pouted as she made her way back to the sofa, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. Kuroo could swear that he was going to develop a lazy eye as he tried not to stare at her backside for too long.

“I didn’t say you’re not hot, (Y/N)!” The male said, stepping closer to (Y/N) to try and explain that she got everything wrong. “It’s just not appropriate for you to undress in front of me! I’m not your boyfriend!”

“Yeah, you are. There’s just a space between those two words. You and Kenma have no problems in hanging out in just your boxers. I say, there should be equality." She grinned from her place on the sofa and the raven-haired man shook his head at her argument.

“We’re men! But you’re different, okay? You’re – ” Kuroo was cut off by (Y/N).

“A little girl, apparently! You never really saw me as a woman, do you?” (Y/N) could feel a headache coming on, but she doesn’t care. All the alcohol she drunk was giving her courage to release all her pent up frustration over everything. She hated going on those marriage interviews and she hated that Kuroo would not even notice how much she cares for him after all those years of being around each other. Too bad for Kuroo, but he’s just got to deal with being on the receiving end for now.

“I-I do! But you’re my friend, (Y/N)! I can’t let my friend make a mess of themselves!” his pants were getting tighter by the minute.

“Apparently, friends are now available for kissing whenever you’re lonely. You must really think that I’m such a pushover if you thought that it was okay to kiss me whenever you wanted to. You already stole my first kiss back in preschool and then you went ahead and took the second one as well. Good job, __friend__.” (Y/N) promised herself never to bring up that night again, but she couldn’t help herself this time.

“That was an accident! I was drunk that night, I didn’t mean it!” Kuroo bit his lip as he saw (Y/N)’s face morph from anger to sadness in an instant. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah, lips just accidentally collide like cars losing their brakes on the road. I suppose your boner is an accident too since you don't find this body attractive at all, right? You're such a bad friend if that's the case." (Y/N) responded, her tone rising significantly as she stared straight into Kuroo’s eyes.

“I can’t deal with you right now, (Y/N). You’re being such an unreasonable drunk. Go get some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow.” That was all that Kuroo could say before he marched out of the apartment. (Y/N) had to wait until her friend’s footsteps had faded before her form slumped and she broke down sobbing. A part of her was hoping that Kuroo would respond to her positively has she gave him a reason to touch her given his new playboy status, but she was wrong. Now, she would never really stand a chance much less even have the courage to look Kuroo straight in the eyes after what she did. It was embarrassing, but she was hopeful that maybe he felt something for her after the kiss. Apparently, that only happens in the dating sims she loved so much. Maybe it was time to finally give up.

The walk back to his apartment was an uncomfortable one for Kuroo. It was hard not to let his mind flash back to how sexy (Y/N) looked back in her apartment and how much he wanted to just touch her and ravish her right on the spot. He convinced himself that he was doing this for the both of them. Friends are off-limits. (Y/N) will meet someone she would like from her marriage interviews and Kuroo would be the secondary sponsor at her wedding together with Kenma. He’s had it all pictured in his mind since childhood. 

Besides, they now live in two different worlds. (Y/N) has become a career woman who can hold her own against others and he was on his way to becoming an athlete that would represent their country on the international stage. If someone would make him choose, he would still choose volleyball over (Y/N) no matter how much he loves her. She does not deserve a man like him who would continuously ignore her in favor of a sport. He's already learned his lesson from his past relationship and he does not want (Y/N) to experience the loneliness of dealing with a man with great ambitions.

Kuroo took a cold shower the moment he got home.


	8. Chapter 8

****27 years old (Part 1)** **

“Now this is unexpected.” (Y/N) giggled as her date for her marriage interview walked up to her in the park where she was told to go to meet up the guy.

“No kidding. I was surprised to find out that the (Y/N) my mother was talking about was actually you.” Sawamura grinned as he offered a hand to (Y/N) which the woman gladly took.

"Who knew your mom was just as old-fashioned as mine? Now, what do you have planned to impress you possible future wife today, mister Sawamura?" The (H/C) female said playfully as she walked side by side with Sawamura to somewhere only the man knew about.

"I'm planning to feed you and see how the thing goes and then we'll take things from there." The man answered, holding (Y/N) by her hand to help her cross the street.

"I like where you're going with this. Let's eat, I'm hungry!" The (H/C) said excitedly as she was led by her date to her favorite restaurant.

“So…how long have you been doing this marriage interview thing? You never told us anything!” (Y/N) asked as they settled themselves on one of the tables.

“It’s only been a few months. My mom got worried that I wasn’t dating anyone since I went pro and decided to take things into her own hands but I’m not a pro like you, miss.” Sawamura teased which made (Y/N) pout a little.

“Hey, I thought you were one of my Knights to rescue me?” The woman commented slapping the man’s muscular arm playfully.

"Let's see them try and get you out of this one, then," Sawamura smirked as a waiter arrived to take their orders. Both ordered their main courses and the man turned to (Y/N) before deciding on their final orders. “What would you like for dessert?” The man asked.

“Just leave our orders at that. I have a great idea.” The female replied with a knowing smirk which made Sawamura think if he would be getting into any trouble today with the way the female smiled as if she was up to no good.

\---

Through the years, (Y/N) mother continually set her up on blind dates with men she never really had interest in with the hope that one day her daughter will finally decide on settling down with someone. However, that was not the case. Sure, the female was the ever obedient daughter and would go on the aforementioned dates, but none of the men really tickled her fancy. She thought some were particularly attractive, but that was it. Some were too stiff and looked like they do not want to be there longer while some were too eager which turned the woman off. Needless to say, despite the growing number of dates she has been to, (Y/N) never had a second date.

At 26, her forever single status has alarmed not only her family members but also people from her office. Kenma once heard from the girls of his department that one of their bosses set (Y/N) up on a date with a family friend. Later that week during their game night, the man heard from (Y/N) herself how disastrous that date has been. It turned out that the man was in love with a childhood friend and (Y/N) ended up encouraging the guy to confess throughout the span of their date and that now from what the woman heard, the guy and his childhood friend has finally decided to go out. Kenma almost laughed at this considering that (Y/N) was also still deeply in love with a childhood friend that she could not confess to.

Shortly after joining the Japan Men's National Volleyball Team, Oikawa wasted no time in setting (Y/N) up on dates with almost all the team members and staff members around their age. "She fell in love with a volleyball player, now let her see a different brand of a volleyball player and hopefully she gets it that he's not the only amazing thing around her now. I won't even complain if she becomes an Ushijima, I promise." The setter mentioned in their group chat once before promptly setting (Y/N) up on a date with Ushijima, which was fairly quick to even be considered a date. On the day they agreed upon, Ushijima showed up only to apologize saying that he could not go date her because he was already married before paying for her coffee and promptly leaving the shop after. This shocked (Y/N) more over the fact that nobody knew that Ushijima was married than her date being a failure.

It seems that after (Y/N)’s disastrous attempt at seducing Kuroo, her friends’ mindsets changed from ‘we want them to end up together’ to ‘Kuroo’s an idiot for not noticing that (Y/N) loves him and we’re going to make him regret it so much’ which was the reason why they set her up with the type of guys that Kuroo would consider competition. However, none of them ever nailed it in the head as much as (Y/N)’s mother who accidentally set her up with one of Kuroo’s biggest high school rival: Sawamura Daichi.

\---

“So what do you have in mind for dessert since you so graciously told our waiter that we won’t be needing any at the restaurant?” Daichi raised an eyebrow as he followed (Y/N) out of the café and into the street.

“I’m kind of in the mood for some cake, Daichi.” The woman beamed up at him as she continued to walk to God knows where.

"I don't know of any cake shop nearby, though," Sawamura replied, puzzled. They are in a shopping district and there are no good cake shops around aside from those commercial ones that sell cakes that are 90% butter and would make you feel regret rather than happiness.

“Oh, we’re not getting our cake from a cake shop. We’re getting them for free here,” The (H/C) smiled mischievously as she pointed straight at the convention center. The male craned his head to read the name of the event, his eyes widening with each word.

****__Tokyo Bridal Expo: Over 300 sponsors gathered in one place to help you plan your dream wedding!_ _ ** **

****__Special one day offer: Free cake tasting in hall B for all engaged couples. Tea will also be served._ _ ** **

“Are you implying that we’re going to pretend that we’re engaged so we can have free cake?” Sawamura raised an eyebrow. He’s known a few ridiculous people in his lifetime and some of them happened to be (Y/N)’s friend as well. Maybe being around Bokuto is bad for (Y/N) because now the man’s stupid way of thinking is starting to rub in on her.

“Yes! We’re on a date, anyway so it’s not that hard, is it? We’ve known each other for so long now, it won’t be that difficult for us to act the part. And have you tasted wedding cakes? They’re the bomb, man! They’re like the only reason why I agree to be a bridesmaid to all my friends. Now, __honey__. Let’s go get some cakes!” (Y/N) said giving emphasis to the ‘honey’ part as she took Sawamura’s hand on her own and marched the two of them into the convention center.

Sawamura has never been in a bridal expo before and he never knew that one day he would be in one pretending to be engaged to his friend and longtime crush from high school to try and get free cake samples. They entered hall B where the cake tasting was being held. It was set up in buffet style where people can go and take bite-sized pieces of the cake from the seemingly hundreds of patisseries gathered for the event and sit down to eat while being served some tea. (Y/N)'s eyes shone with glee as she took in the sight of the numerous cakes before her and had a hard time deciding on which to pick first. Sawamura calmed her down saying that she should pick one that catches her attention first and they can just come back to taste the others. This seemed to do the trick as (Y/N) took a plate and began piling it with the fruit flavored cakes first, and urged Sawamura to do the same. The male complied and piled his plate with some of the cakes that (Y/N) hasn’t picked yet, knowing that she would want a taste of them later. The two made their way to one of the empty tables and began to eat while a waiter served them some tea.

(Y/N) smiled as she tried each piece of cake, and even feeding Sawamura some of them because he was too stubborn to take the food out of her plate. If one was to look at them right now, it would seem like they are the average engaged couple just having the time of their lives. After coming back to the buffet table several times, the couple finally ate their fill of cakes and prepared to leave the hall.

“Hey, since we’re already here, wanna go see the expo itself?” (Y/N) suggested and not even waiting for a reply, pulled Sawamura with her inside the hall where the expo itself was being held. 

"You girls really love weddings, huh?" Sawamura commented, seeing that the expo was specially designed for future brides and not particularly for the grooms.

“I’m happy when a friend finally finds a happy ending. I enjoy wearing my bridesmaid’s dresses because who knows, maybe I wouldn’t really have the chance to wear a wedding gown of my own. We got to make the most of what we have, you know?” (Y/N) smiled as she roamed the hall, her hand never letting go of Sawamura’s.

“Speaking of wedding gown, want to try it?” the former Karasuno captain commented, cocking his head to a booth where a gown rental shop was offering free fitting and photos with some of their gown and suits selection.

“Are you sure? This may be boring for you.” The (H/C) asked apprehensively, turning to Daichi for approval.

“Go ahead, this may be your only chance to wear one, you know.” The male teased back and (Y/N) practically skipped to the booth to ask for a fitting. 

One of the staffs ushered her into a small fitting room with a gown that (Y/N) had picked. After a couple of minutes, (Y/N) emerged from the fitting room looking like a genuine bride in her white ball gown. Sawamura’s jaw almost dropped when the staff came back with the tiara and veil matching the dress and put it on (Y/N)’s head.

"What do you think, Daichi?" (Y/N) smiled, twirling once to show her companion how she looked like in the gown.

“You’re very beautiful, honey.” The volleyball player commented, voicing out what he really thought about the dress. He was already getting used to calling her ‘honey’ from the numerous times she had to remind him to do so when they were at the other hall tasting cakes.

"Why don't you try one of our tuxedos, sir? That way you and your fiancé can have a couple photo together?" The staff who helped (Y/N) out suggested and Sawamura promptly shook his head.

“I can’t possibly – “ He began to refuse but as was the trend for today, (Y/N) quickly stepped in to take the lead of the situation.

“That would be great! Go ahead and try the tuxedo too, honey! Just think of it as our wedding rehearsal!” (Y/N) piped in, clasping her gloved hands together in excitement.

“You heard her. A happy wife means a happy life.” The staff smiled and led Sawamura to the rack containing their selection of tuxedos. Minutes later, the man emerged from the fitting room looking absolutely flustered and wearing an expensive looking tuxedo.

“You look so handsome in that, honey!” (Y/N) exclaimed, walking closer to Sawamura in order to survey his suit much better, making the male’s blush deepen. After that, they were ushered to the makeshift studio where a photographer instructed them how to pose and took their photos. After changing out of their attire, they were each given a print out together with the shop’s contact card and told that their photos would be uploaded to social media.

“Ready to leave now?” Sawamura asked, extending his hand for (Y/N) to take.

“Yep!” (Y/N) smiled and took the man’s hand as both walked out of the convention center.

(Y/N) has never had any fun with a guy other than Kenma and Kuroo before. Being with Sawamura felt so natural to her, even as they entered the expo pretending to be an engaged couple. They can laugh and joke with each other and there was the occasional light flirting between them which made them blush madly right after. The woman cannot deny that there was a connection there and she thought that maybe she could settle for a man like this. Her life doesn’t really have to revolve around Kuroo and how he has continually ignored the signs she has been sending his way. Maybe she could marry someone like Sawamura who can make her happy and she can still continue loving Kuroo and hopefully support him as her raven-haired friend finally finds happiness himself. It was not a bad idea at all, (Y/N) thought. Maybe her happiness just doesn't lie with Kuroo. However, the woman is not yet ready to fully embrace that idea yet.

\---

Bokuto was happily walking back to the train station with a bag containing his latest purchase from Adidas when he spotted two of his friends leaving the convention center. He was about to call out for (Y/N) and Sawamura, but their intertwined hands surprised him so much that the words got stuck in his throat. Glancing back at the convention center, he became even more perplexed that his friends just came out of a bridal expo holding hands and looking like they were having fun together. Taking his phone out, Bokuto quickly snapped a picture of the couple and sent it to the group chat he shares with his volleyball friends, most of whom know about (Y/N) and her endless marriage interviews.

__BokutoHOOT: Look at what I saw today on my way back from that Yeezy launch._ _

__BokutoHOOT: By the way, them shoes are on fire bros! (fire emoji)_ _

__KiraKiraTooru: CUT THE CHASE, WHAT DID YOU SEE?!_ _

__AkaashiKeiji__: Probably just some cute kitten on the sidewalk or something…_ _

__BokutoHOOT: NO, IT’S NOT AKAASHI!!! Why are you even texting during work hours??_ _

__GuardianAngelKeiji: I’m on break right now and I just have to see your stupid message._ _

__BokutoHOOT: What I saw is groundbreaking you guys._ _

__BokutoHOOT: Don’t be shocked but…_ _

__BokutoHoot: We’ve got a traitor in our midst!!!_ _

__KurooOYA: JUST SEND THE MOTHERFUCKING PICTURE BOKU_ _

__BokutoHOOT: [image.jpg]_ _

__BokutoHOOT: Daichi-chan’s went and pulled a stunt behind our backs!_ _

__BokutoHOOT: Look him holding hands with our precious (Y/N)-chan while leaving a bridal expo._ _

__BokutoHOOT: THE OUTRAGE!!!_ _

__Kenma1016: But isn’t that what you guys want? For (Y/N) to date someone?_ _

__BokutoHOOT: But we want to know the guy better!_ _

__Kenma1016: We know Daichi from back in high school, Bokuto-san._ _

__BokutoHOOT: BUT I THOUGHT HE WAS A BRO! How could he do that to us??_ _

__KiraKiraTooru: Do what, exactly?_ _

__BokutoHOOT: Date (Y/N), obviously!! She was our most precious, untouchable object of affection and he DARED hold her hand and take her to bridal expos behind our backs!_ _

__KiraKiraTooru: ….at least Sawamura’s better than those idiots her mom sets her up with, I guess._ _

__KiraKiraTooru: What do you think, Kuroo? You’re not really that chummy with Sawamura back in the days, I heard?_ _

__KurooOya: She can date whoever she likes._ _

__KurooOya: I’m not her father._ _

__KiraKiraTooru: ….and you, Kenma?_ _

__Kenma1016: Daichi’s been a good friend to (Y/N). I can see why she would want to be with him. She’s been really close to Daichi since they met during our summer training camp. I’d actually be happy if she actually ends up with him._ _

__BokutoHOOT: WAIT!! Is Daichi the one that (Y/N) has been in love with since high school?! I’ve heard she’s been in love with only one guy all this time and if Daichi-chan is the guy in question then I won’t protest this anymore…_ _

__Kenma1016: I’m not telling you who it is… (Y/N) made me swear not to speak about it._ _

__KiraKiraTooru: me too… not gonna say anything._ _

__AkaashiKeiji__: Same here._ _

__BokutoHOOT: SO YOU ALL KNOW WHO THE GUY IS AND YOU’RE NOT TELLING ME??_ _

__BokutoHOOT: @KurooOya, you know who the guy is???_ _

__KurooOya: This is actually the first time I’m hearing that she’s been in love since high school._ _

__KurooOya: So, no, bro. I don’t have an idea who the guy is._ _

__KurooOya: Maybe I’m not that trustworthy in (Y/N)’s eyes. (crying emoji)_ _

After this, Bokuto went on to pester Kenma to find out who the guy is. Knowing that the annoying man won't stop until he gets a name, Kenma went ahead and told Bokuto that Kuroo was the one that (Y/N) was in love with and made Akaashi make sure that Bokuto will never tell his best friend about it. It has been a well-kept secret in their circle of friends and Kenma doesn't want to be the one to break this silence just because he told their talkative friend about. Most of the people knew about this through sheer observation and instinct, though, so Kenma was surprised that there was someone other than Kuroo who has not noticed at all after all those years he spent around Kuroo and (Y/N). It seems Kuroo was not the only idiot around.

Meanwhile, Kuroo frowned at his phone after reading their group chat multiple times and staring at Bokuto’s stolen picture of their friends on a date. He kept zooming in on their intertwined in an attempt to prove that it was just an illusion and that it wasn’t real. However, no matter how much he stared at the picture, it was definitely Sawamura and (Y/N) holding hands. There was also the fact that it was the first time that he knew about (Y/N) being in love with the same guy since high school. He thought that he was close to her, but apparently, she does not think that they are close enough for her to spill the beans on whom her object of affection is. It hurt because he thought he was important to her and also because the thought of her being in love with someone who is not him has become unbearable to him now that he is aware of his true feelings towards his friend. Kuroo was cut from his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?" The raven-haired man asked, his mind still stuck in his conversation with their friends.

“Oh, thank God you haven’t changed numbers! It’s me, Yumi! I’m back in Tokyo and I was wondering if we could see each other to talk?” The voice from the other line was familiar and it was one that he wouldn’t want to hear again if he could help it. However, out of courtesy due to the fact that they used to date each other, Kuroo entertained the call.

\---

"(Y/N) quit hogging the controller! I wanna play too!" Kuroo whined from his place on the sofa. (Y/N) who was busy doing co-op with Kenma just spared him a glance and stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired male.

“No way! Not until we defeat this dungeon’s boss!” The (H/C) exclaimed as she shifted her attention back to the screen.

“Stop whining, Kuroo. You can’t even go this far in this dungeon. Just let us finish and then we’ll watch Netflix all you want.” Kenma butted in, his concentration never wavering as he kept his eyes focused on the screen.

“Ugh, fine. But after these, we’re going to marathon Something in The Rain, okay? I’m getting us drinks.” Kuroo said as he stood up to go fetch them more beer from the fridge in Kenma’s kitchen.

If there is one thing that the three friends has not stopped doing, it was getting together every once in a while to play games and eventually watch TV shows in Kenma’s place. When they got older and got their own apartments, the tradition became gaming nights where (Y/N) and Kuroo would sleep over at the blonde’s place. It would usually be (Y/N) who would be playing games with Kenma while Kuroo whines that he never gets to play. It's not like they don't want him to play, it's just that he takes more time analyzing them than actually playing that it drives Kenma insane. They still value the extra pair of eyes during boss battles, though. After finishing up a level or two of their game, The two would then let Kuroo choose which series they would watch and with the raven-haired man, it could be anything. His choices of TV series has ranged from medical drama, criminal investigation and now, he apparently has a taste for Korean dramas.

Kuroo came back with the two finished with their boss battle and waiting for him so that they can start watching his series. He handed them a can of beer each and settled himself on the floor with Kenma, while (Y/N) took her spot on the sofa. Kuroo logged in his Netflix account and searched for the series he wanted to see. Finding the episode where they left off the last time, Kuroo pressed the play button and the three of them popped open their cans of beer. 

"You know Yumi called me the other day." The raven-haired man said suddenly as the episode ended.

“What does she want?” Kenma asked as he continued eating chips. He was never really fond of the woman even back when Kuroo was still dating her.

“She says she wanted to talk to me about something.” Kuroo shrugged as he took another sip from his beer can.

"And? Are you going to see her?" (Y/N) asked. Something inside her, she knew that Yumi being back is not a good thing, but who was she to stop Kuroo from doing what he thinks is right?

"It wouldn't hurt, if she just wanted to talk, I guess," Kuroo answered absently, not knowing how much the news of his ex being back in town is affecting (Y/N).

“What would you do if she told you that she wants to get back with you again?” (Y/N) pressed on with the most pressing question about the matter, hoping that she doesn’t sound as worried as she really is.

"I'm not getting back together with her. It's not like I still love her. I can't be together with someone who doesn't get how much I love volleyball. It's basically my main source of living now!" The raven-haired male said, trying to convince his friends that he won't be doing anything stupid by just talking to his ex-girlfriend.

“Don’t forget that she cheated on you as well.” Kenma reminded, fully aware of the story of how the two broke up in the past.

“Yeah, well that was something I don’t even want to remember, actually. Hence, why I won’t get back together with her.” The raven-haired male answered, finishing his can of beer and setting it down on the coffee table.

"We're just worried about you, Tetsu. You know that, right? We don't want you hurting yourself over that woman again." (Y/N) said from her place on the couch, sleepiness already creeping into her voice as she struggled to keep awake to finish the conversation.

“Thank you for worrying about me. I promise I won’t do anything stupid that would make you guys kick me in the balls after. I’ll just talk with her and nothing more, I promise.” Kuroo said, patting (Y/N)’s leg which he has been using as his backrest ever since the show started.

“Good.” (Y/N) murmured before she finally gave in and let sleep take over.

"Ahh, I guess it's bedtime, huh." Kuroo snickered from his place as he brushed a few strands of hair from (Y/N)'s place.

“Hold on, I’ll get her blanket.” Kenma stood up from where he was sitting on the floor and made his way to his bedroom to get the blanket that (Y/N) uses whenever she sleeps over.

Kuroo was left there staring at (Y/N) as she slept on the sofa. He head propped against several pillows and her lips parted slightly. The raven-haired man felt silly for only realizing that he is actually in love with this woman after all those years he spent with her. Thinking back, she has always been the one there for him during his lowest points and was always the first one to be happy for him whenever he achieved something good. He was so lucky to have her in his life but now that rumor has been spreading around their circle of her dating Sawamura, Kuroo was now hesitant as to whether he should tell her about his feelings at all. What was he going to tell her if he does, anyway? Is he going to apologize for his stolen kiss and tell her that it was actually half-meant? 

Kuroo set aside all those thoughts as he sat there staring at (Y/N)'s sleeping form and the wildest idea came to his head. Kenma was still in the bedroom retrieving (Y/N)'s blanket and they were the people in the room. If ever (Y/N) was really in love and going out with Sawamura, this would be the only chance he's got. And so, after checking that Kenma is not yet back, Kuroo leaned in and kissed (Y/N) who thankfully stayed asleep. It felt different for Kuroo this time now that he has recognized that what he feels for (Y/N) was not some sort of twisted friendship but is actually love. He felt the current flow through his body as he sat there savoring the sensation of this one-sided kiss. Footsteps coming from the bedroom snapped Kuroo out of his trance and he whirled around to see Kenma staring pointedly at him with a ‘you've got to be kidding me' expression on his usually impassive face.

“Please don’t tell (Y/N)” Kuroo pleaded, his voice almost a whisper as he scratched the back of his neck.

“I wasn’t planning to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably noticed with the chapter title, 27 years old is broken down in parts and that's because we are at the last few chapters of this story. Thank you for sticking with this series for so long and I'm kinda sad that this will soon come to an end. 
> 
> xposted from my DeviantArt


	9. Chapter 9

****27 years old (Part 2)** **

"Hey, it's been a while. How have you been?" The woman smiled at Kuroo who sat across her in the coffee table.

"Well, you know. Volleyball is still my life and all that. And you?" The raven-haired male smiled at the woman he used to call his girlfriend.

"Pretty good. Actually, I called you here because I've got something I would like to talk to you about." Yumi smiled as she took a sip of her iced coffee.

It has been years since Kuroo last saw Yumi so the day when he received a phone call from her asking if he would be available to talk about something over coffee was a surprise to him. Like his friends, he initially thought that Yumi was trying to get in contact with him because she wanted to get together again which was why he was apprehensive in meeting the woman after all these years that they have spent apart. Besides, it was clear to Kuroo now who his heart really belonged to and having his ex-girlfriend come back at such a time just makes it more complicated for him.

The two ex-lovers spent that afternoon talking and reminiscing about their past and Kuroo was surprised with how easy it was for him to talk to Yumi about their past now when he had tried so hard to avoid the topic when the memory of their breakup was still fresh to him. It was true that time really did make him mature. Hopefully, he would be mature enough soon that he can finally admit his feelings to a certain someone.

"Are you free tonight, Kuroo? I'd like to take you somewhere and you know…" Yumi's voice trailed as she asked the raven-haired male the question.

“Sure, I guess I can make some time tonight.” Kuroo shrugged, knowing that his schedule for the day is free.

That night, (Y/N) and Kenma never heard from Kuroo and decided to proceed with their game night with just the two of them. At some point during the night, Kenma had to pause the game because (Y/N) suddenly broke down crying and the man was pretty sure on what the reason behind her tears could be.

"K-Kenmaaaa~" The (H/C) sniffled as she grabbed at the blonde's hoodie. Kenma only hummed in response as he held his friend closer to him and rocked back and forth in order to soothe her. He has been so used to her ‘Kuroo Episodes' through the years that he has already perfected the approach on how to comfort (Y/N) whenever her anxieties regarding Kuroo surfaces. "Tetsu met up with Yumi today, right?" (Y/N) asked as she hugged Kenma closer.

“Yeah, he did.” The former Nekoma setter answered back as he continued to rock them back and forth, the game they were playing earlier now completely forgotten.

“And he did not even tell us that he’s not coming tonight.” (Y/N) continued sobbing as she listed off the things that led to her present state of sadness.

"Not even a message, no," Kenma confirmed as he nuzzled against the female's hair, noting that the scent of her shampoo has changed recently.

"M-maybe they got together again." (Y/N) cried harder at the realization that her friend might have gotten together with his ex-girlfriend once again. For this, Kenma had no answer. Whenever (Y/N) starts with her thoughts of all the worst case scenarios that go through her mind, there is just no turning back from it and all Kenma could do is lend an ear to his grief-stricken friend. “I’m so stupid, Kenma! I’ve lost my chance again! How many chances to tell Kuroo how I really feel have I wasted?” The woman continued to sob as she pounded her fists lightly against the blonde’s chest.

“You are not stupid, (Y/N). It’s Kuroo’s fault that he’s never noticed your true value. It’s his loss, (Y/N). There are a lot of people who care about you. Your life doesn’t end just because he can’t return your feelings. We love you, do you understand?” Kenma said as he brushed strands of hair from (Y/N)’s face and wiping away her tears with his thumb. He continued to hold her face in his hands as he spoke, making sure that she was paying attention to every word he says.

“Y-you love me, Kenma?” The woman asked, staring straight into the blonde’s eyes. Kenma thought that maybe, in a parallel universe it would be him that (Y/N) would be pursuing and maybe in that universe things would have been easier for his friend. It was just unfortunate that she had to be in this universe where an extremely dense Kuroo existed to hurt her feelings without him even realizing it.

"Yes, of course." The blonde answered. His voice did not even waver as he said this.

“Will you date me, then?” (Y/N) gave Kenma a small smile which the male took as a sign that she has finally shed enough tears for the night.

“Hell, no. Princess Zelda forever.” The blonde grinned as he said this.

“I thought so.” (Y/N) laughed. If only she had been in love with Kenma instead, maybe the chase wouldn’t be as torturous as this one. However, knowing that Kuroo may be spending the night together with Yumi did not sit well with her at all. (Y/N) took this as a sign that maybe it was not really meant to be for her and Kuroo. Maybe in another lifetime, she would have another shot with him but not on this one. As (Y/N) fell asleep on the extra futon that Kenma has laid out for her in his room, she made up her mind to move on from this love of hers and to try harder in her marriage meetings in order to meet someone who could at least be a good companion to her.

\---

(Y/N) grumbled as she ate her lunch, making her companion nervous and a bit worried at her current state.

“Will you please stop that? It’s disrespectful to the chef if you continue to eat your food like that.” Sawamura finally said after watching (Y/N) bite into her tonkatsu a little too hard.

“Sorry, I didn’t know I was doing that. That’s not really proper of me now, is it?” (Y/N) tried to laugh it off, but Sawamura was having none of it. The volleyball player raised an eyebrow at (Y/N) and sighed.

“Speak. What’s bothering you, (Y/N)? You’ve been in a really bad mood these past few days. I’m starting to worry about you.” Sawamura urged and (Y/N) stared at him long and hard before opening her mouth to speak up.

“You know, if it was someone else who asked me that, I would have punched them in the face already. However, since it’s you then I guess there’s no harm in telling.” (Y/N) started, taking another bite off of her food once more before continuing. “I think Kuroo’s going out with Yumi again.”

“Yumi? As in the one he was seeing back in high school?” The former Karasuno captain has heard that name multiple times from (Y/N), most of them of jealousy and disapproval so he was already familiar with the name. However, he still asked to confirm given that there are probably a thousand women name Yumi living in Japan.

“Same one he’s seeing all throughout university and when he first became pro.” (Y/N) grumbled and bit another portion of her tonkotsu as if the meat had personally offended her. “She called him the other week and asked if they can meet because she wanted to talk to him about something. We have a game night the date when they were supposed to meet and he never showed up and didn’t even leave a message or something so we won’t wait for him. He always does that when he's with her. He always forgets that he's got friends waiting for him. That stupid fucker even assured us that he wasn't getting back together with Yumi. What a big fat lie." (Y/N) had to put down her chopsticks because her hand was shaking so badly from her pent-up anger.

“Oh, he was stupid, all right.” Sawamura shook his head at the news of his friend’s latest heartbreak. It makes him wonder how many times will she get hut until she’s had enough.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about this lately. Maybe it’s time I move on from this mess and find someone I can actually date. I’m tired of all this crying just because that man has done something stupid again.” Apparently, (Y/N) has had enough already and Sawamura was quite pleased that his friend was now willing to take the first step into moving on.

“Better hurry up, then. Your clock is ticking.” Sawamura teased, making the woman sitting opposite him laugh.

“I’ve heard that a million times from my mom already. Please stop.” The (H/C) smiled as she continued eating, now with more poise just as how a lady should act. "I'm thinking that maybe being with someone who I'm comfortable with and can be friends with isn't such a bad idea at all. If you're going to be living with them for the rest of your life, then you should be able to tolerate each other enough not to divorce as soon as you get married. Maybe someone like you could be the perfect husband for me?" Sawamura almost choked on his food as (Y/N) said this. Sure, he has had feelings for her for the longest time but he was never one to speak about it out loud and the only people who knew about it from his former team was his batch mates Sugawara, Asahi, and Kiyoko. To think that (Y/N) albeit jokingly is actually considering him to be a suitable candidate for her husband is making the whole jungle dance ‘I Like to Move It Move It” in his stomach.

“Are you asking me out, miss (Y/N)?” Sawamura asked teasingly, hoping that the female would not notice how flustered he has become from her statement.

“Only if you are paying for all our meals. I’d also want a house of our own with a huge enough garage to accommodate both our cars. Oh, and a house cat.” The (H/C) smirked and Sawamura returned it an equally teasing one of his own.

“I’m a pro volleyball player, (Y/N). How much do you think I’m earning from all that sponsorship?” Sawamura said. He may not be earning as much as someone who plays for the national team, but he’s earning more than the average man of his age who is working a corporate job so his statement held a bit of truth in it.

"Hmmm. I'll think about it. How about your book another marriage interview with my mom and bring your passbooks with you?" (Y/N) stuck her tongue out and both of them laughed as they continued eating their lunch.

\---

Sawamura had just gotten out of the gym for his daily workout session when he received a call from his former coach in high school. Putting on his earphones, he picked up the call as he boarded the bus.

“Hi, coach! I haven’t heard from you in a long time.” The former Karasuno captain said, sitting down at the very back of the bus so that he wouldn’t disturb anybody with his phone call.

“Just Keishin is fine. I’m not your coach anymore. How’s it going with your team right now?” The man from the other side asked.

"Fine. The practice has been slow lately after the season though." Sawamura answered as the bus started moving.

“Listen, I actually got a call from our own team in the league and they wanted to give you an offer to be part of the team. The team is based in Miyagi so you’ll practice here and then travel to Tokyo for when the league starts. They said they’ll pay for the travel and they will be providing you an apartment in their staff house there in Tokyo that you can use whichever way you like should you choose to accept the transfer. I can get their representative to give you a call if you want to talk about the contract in detail with them.” The Karasuno High School volleyball coach did not miss a beat as he proceeded to explain the nature behind his unexpected call to his former team captain.

Sawamura had to stop for a moment to think over his options. Playing for his current team was fun, but not as fulfilling as he expected it to be mainly because they were not a crowd favorite now that the other teams have more popular players on their rosters. The pay is good, but if he calculated his living expenses, it was barely competitive if he compares it to the pay of people like Iwaizumi who was playing for more popular teams in the league. 

The Miyagi-based team was quite popular and he has played against them a couple of times in practice matches and official games and he could tell that the skills of the people from the team were just as good if not better than the players that he works with on a daily basis. There were also some familiar faces in there including some from his high school team as well as the rival teams so he is sure that he would have no trouble in feeling comfortable around these people should he join the team. Sawamura also thought about his family. His parents have been living by themselves now that his siblings have all married off and formed their own families. Being back in Miyagi means that he could come home every day to keep them company and take care of their needs. Joining the other team seems to be an attractive prospect for the man now.

"Yes, Keishin. Please have them call me at this number when they can.” Sawamura confirmed and after some conversations about his current state in Tokyo, his former coach ended the call to attend to a customer that has entered the store.

Sawamura felt excited at the prospect of moving teams and being back to his hometown. He would be able to keep playing volleyball with some familiar faces and be with his family more. Days later, Sawamura signed his contract with his new team and was given a month to settle his dues in Tokyo and prepare to move back to Miyagi. The former Karasuno team member promptly resigned from his former team and began his preparations for the move. However, there is only one thing that he could not bear to leave behind in Tokyo. Scrolling through his contacts, Sawamura called the number of a certain someone. This someone was the only one that would make Sawamura sad when he leaves Tokyo.

“Hello, (Y/N)! Would you be available for dinner later? I would like to talk to you about something.”

\---

“I should have dressed fancier. What’s the occasion?” (Y/N) commented as she took in the sight of the fancy café that Sawamura took her to for dinner.

"Well, I just want to rub it into you how much of a good provider I am compared to all those corporate men you've been seeing in your marriage interviews." Sawamura joked as the waiter arrived to pour the wine and get their orders.

"Don't flatter yourself too much. I might fall in love." (Y/N) smiled playfully with a joke of her own. The two conversed casually as they had their dinner, talking about life in general and exchanging gossips about their friends. When they had finished eating, Sawamura thought that it was the time to finally break the news to (Y/N).

“Hey, (Y/N). I actually asked you out here to tell you something.” The man’s tone was serious, making (Y/N) immediately give him her undivided attention.

"And what is it?" the (H/C) asked. The seriousness of the man's tone makes her nervous for some reason.

“Actually, I just resigned from my team. I received an offer from the Miyagi team and I accepted because it’s my chance to spend more time with my family. And also, they pay better.” Sawamura put the last part in to lighten the situation, seeing that his female companion is nervous.

"Really? That's great! Congratulations! I've heard from Oikawa that the Miyagi team is good and besides, they are from your hometown so It won't be too hard for you to adjust." The female exclaimed excitedly as she congratulated her friend on his transfer. The male cleared his throat and (Y/N) immediately fell silent to hear what her friend is going to say next.

“There’s one more thing that I want to ask you.” The former Karasuno captain drew in a deep breath as he braced himself for what he would be saying next. “The truth is that I’m in love with you, (Y/N)- _ _chan__." He saw the surprise on the woman's face as he said this and he decided to push through. He's already had the ball rolling and he has no intention to stop it. "I've have been for a very long time. Since high school, if I'm going to be very specific. However, I know that you love Kuroo so I decided that I'm going to be content with just being your friend and what a great friend you have been to me. But right now, with me moving back to Miyagi, I thought that I should be selfish for once. You said before that you're trying to move on now from your love for Kuroo and even joked that I may be a good husband material. (Y/N), why don't we try that? Will you marry me and move to Miyagi with me?" Sawamura was terrified at what (Y/N) would answer, but he steeled himself as he lifted his gaze to meet hers.

“I thought so many times about how perfect you are. You’re a great friend to me and I always thought that the woman you would be marrying would be the luckiest to have such a kind-hearted man as her husband. I must say though that I never really noticed that you love me. Maybe I’m just as dense as Kuroo.” (Y/N) shook her head bitterly and took another sip of her wine.

“I’m not asking you to answer me right away. I’ve still got a month left before I leave, but won’t you think about this? It’s okay if you don’t love me as much as you did to Kuroo. I think I have enough love to last for the both of us.” Sawamura said, reaching over and taking (Y/N)’s hand into his own calloused ones.

"Thank you, Daichi. I'll think about it really hard. I'm serious. Maybe this is what I need so that I can finally live my life." (Y/N) smiled as she squeezed the man's hand.

After that, Sawamura walked (Y/N) to the nearest station and bid her goodbye. Once she was on the train, (Y/N) had time to think to herself. It was true that she was trying to move on from her love for Kuroo and that her relationship with Sawamura has been nothing but enjoyable. He has been a best friend to her for the longest time and was always there to lend an ear whenever she had to vent all her frustrations regarding her idiot love interest. It hurts to hear that he has been keeping his feelings to himself for almost as long as she has been with her own and that she has never noticed them until now when he finally came out in the open and asked for her hand in marriage. \

Marriage. The word felt very foreign to (Y/N) who has never been in a relationship ever since. She does not even know where to begin when it comes to dating someone and suddenly, somebody was skipping all those steps that society has laid out for relationships and skipping to the part where the man asks for the woman’s hand in marriage. The (H/C) has lived all her life up to now as a single woman and suddenly having to spend the rest of it with someone was something that she could not wrap her thoughts around just yet. Yes, she has been looking for prospective husbands through her marriage interviews but never in a million years did she ever think that someone would even propose to her. She could understand Sawamura’s urgency, though as the transfer is something very permanent and he would only be in Tokyo during game season. Being apart from somebody you love for long periods of time is something that would take lots of effort to last through and the man has already had his fair share of waiting. She would know because she has also done her waiting to no avail.

As (Y/N) walked back to her apartment, she spied someone very familiar leaving the building where Kuroo’s apartment was. Her hair was now a different color and she looked more mature than when she was in university, but it was undeniable that the woman walking out of Kuroo’s apartment was Yumi. The scene itself was enough for (Y/N) to jump to the conclusion that Kuroo is now back together with Yumi and the woman felt the last bits of her heart break into pieces. Surprisingly, she did not cry anymore. Maybe it was because she has already done enough crying to last her a lifetime. As she entered her apartment, (Y/N) took out her phone and dialed the number of the man who sat with her during dinner at a fancy restaurant just a few minutes ago.

“Hey, Daichi. About your proposal. I think I’ll say yes to that.” The (H/C) said through the phone and she could hear the glee in Sawamura’s voice as he thanked her a million times and promised to get her a ring before they submit their registration papers.

\---

A lot of people filled the bar that night as they all gathered for Sawamura’s send-off party. Due to Oikawa's connection, they were able to book the small bar all to themselves and the setting was changed in order to accommodate even those who were not really fans of partying and drinking all night. Several familiar faces appeared including Sawamura's friends from his university and his former pro team as well as his volleyball friends and even some of those from Karasuno High school who is now based in Tokyo.

Drinks started pouring after dinner and everyone made sure to tell how much they would miss Daichi and that the man should make sure to tell them whenever he is in the city so that they could hang out together. The number of people who showed up surprised (Y/N). She has always pegged Sawamura to be the more serious type who only keeps a few close friends and seeing all these people who wanted to say goodbye to him was new to her. She did recognize some of them such as Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa and the Karasuno guys who she has met during the training camp when she acted as Nekoma High School’s temporary manager such as Kageyama and Hinata, but with the others, she was drawing a blank. It should not really be a surprise for her as Sawamura was once a team captain and therefore had some pretty good people skills with him if he was able to hold a team such as the Karasuno team from their time down. Learning this side of Sawamura was a surprise that she welcomed with open arms and she was just eager to learn more.

Oikawa who has acted as the party’s host for the night went up the stage and grabbed the mic in order to grab everyone’s attention.

“Hey everyone! How are you enjoying the party so far?” Oikawa asked through the microphone and everyone cheered and hollered in response.

“Good! Now, I would like to invite the man of the hour to the stage for a few words. I heard he’s even got an announcement for all of us! Wow, exciting!” The setter quipped and clapped with the rest of the party goers as Sawamura stepped into the stage.

“Thank you everyone for coming tonight. I didn’t know that there would be a lot of you because I was told that it would be just a drink between some friends. Thanks for making my stay here in Tokyo very memorable and worthwhile. I’d still come back from time to time to beat all your asses during game season, though.” Sawamura grinned as the people laughed at his little joke. “Before I move to Miyagi, I have a little announcement to make.” The man said and the room fell silent as everyone waited for his announcement and holding their collective breaths. “I’m getting married with (Y/N).”

(Y/N) could hear a lot of their common friends gasp at the news and it was no surprise for her considering that a lot of them knew about her feelings for Kuroo. Some even stared at her in disbelief while some like Oikawa only clapped their hands in celebration of what was supposed to be a happy announcement. She had discussed this with Sawamura the night before and both of them agreed that tonight would be the best time to let all their friends know about their decision. She was happy that Sawamura had been very understanding of her situation and gave her all the space she needed to come into terms with her feelings and what she would be leaving behind in Tokyo. 

(Y/N)’s eyes landed on Kuroo’s who stared at her with shock and disbelief in his face. It was understandable, because she has never been open with him about her relationship with Sawamura. Standing beside the raven-haired male was Kenma who wore his usual passive expression. He already knew about the engagement as (Y/N) had told him about it the night she accepted Sawamura's proposal. He was happy that she finally let someone else into her life, but was a bit worried that (Y/N) may be doing things too fast. However, he was generally supportive and even helped Sawamura pick out a ring for her. (Y/N) and Sawamura were already expecting the shock from their guests at the sudden announcement, but nothing could have prepared them for what surprises a certain middle blocker would bring to their party.

“Ehh?? But wasn’t (Y/N)- _ _san__ in love with Kuroo- _ _san__?” The silence of the room as everyone processed the news was enough to make Hinata Shoyo’s voice to be heard loud and clear by all the people in the vicinity.

As if on cue, everybody’s heads turned to look at (Y/N) who was too shocked to even process words. She has hidden this secret for such a long time and now there’s no hiding it from Kuroo who stood just a few feet from the energetic middle blocker. Their eyes met for a brief second before (Y/N) turned around and ran for the door of the bar.

“I’m sorry, guys. I think I’ve drunk enough for tonight. I’m heading home first.” (Y/N) said as she took her coat from the rack and disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on sending Daichi overseas so that the proposal could seem more urgent, but that was because I forgot that he was a volleyball player during the planning stage. However, I did read a few Japanese titles where men propose marriage so suddenly when they were given jobs in a far away prefecture, so I guess it's fine. *shrugs*
> 
> Also, as an adult, Hinata still can't read the situation very well.
> 
> If you like my works so far, please consider buying me a coffee ---> ko-fi.com/Y8Y2E3IB . It would really help my broke ass churn our more stories (and lines of code). I'd also be opening commissions soon, so please keep an eye out for that if you're interested.
> 
> xposted from my DeviantArt


	10. Chapter 10

**27 years old (part 3)**

“Hinata you Baka!” was what echoed through the room following (Y/N) walking out of the door. A loud smack was heard right after accompanied by the energetic middle blocker’s whine.

“I-I think we should wrap this whole thing up now. Good night, everyone! Thank you so much for coming!” Oikawa quickly dispersed the awkward situation by closing up the party and seeing everyone through the door, leaving only him and their close friends inside. As the setter saw the last of Daichi’s visitors out, Hinata’s argument with his former teammate continued.  
  


“You didn’t have to hit me so hard, Kageyama!” The former Karasuno middle blocker whined, rubbing at the spot where Kageyama had hit him.

"It's because you're embarrassing all of us by being an idiot! Can't you read the situation?" The raven-haired man replied, his volume growing increasingly higher as he berated the orange haired man about his shortcoming during the party.  
  
“I was just curious, okay? We all know that (Y/N)-san is in love with Kuroo-san! You can’t tell me you were not surprised as well!” Hinata answered back, matching his former setter’s tone and standing up straight to make himself appear as tall as he can. Several of their friends had already walked towards all the commotion they are causing and Daichi stood by the sidelines with distress apparent in his features, probably thinking to himself how best to handle the situation at hand.  
  


“I am surprised! But I don’t go around telling (Y/N)’s feelings to a room full of people like you!” Kageyama retorted, his fist balling at his sides as he kept himself from hitting his friend once again.

“Guys, I think that’s enough already” It was Iwaizumi who stepped out to break the fight between the two former Karasuno members. The built man quickly stepped between the two who looked as if they were ready to bite each other’s head off and placed a hand on both of the men’s chests in order to keep them both as far apart from each other as possible. “I think we should all go home and let Sawamura handle (Y/N) himself." The spiky-haired ace suggested, making sure that Kageyama and Hinata don't do something even more stupid.  
  


“No.” Everyone’s head wheeled to look at the person who spoke up and was surprised to see Kuroo approaching their group, Kenma trying to hold him back as best as he could, but failing. “I would very much want to hear everything about (Y/N)’s feelings that the shrimp is talking about.” The raven hair finished his sentence, glancing at Hinata who visibly flinched at being directly addressed by one of the strongest volleyball players in Japan.

“Ahh, you really should learn to control your mouth, shrimp. Now (Y/N)’s secret is out of the bag. What are you going to do about that, huh?” Oikawa rubbed his temples as he shook his head, knowing that the night was not going to end any time soon.

“What was it that you said, shrimp?” Kuroo asked as he stepped closer to the middle blocker.

“I-I said I was surprised that (Y/N)-san is marrying Daichi-senpai.” The male answered to which he earned a tongue click from Kuroo. Clearly, it wasn’t the answer he was looking for.

“No, before that.” Kuroo insisted.

“Tetsu-chan, I think that’s enough – “ Oikawa tried to interject but this earned a glare from the raven haired man.

“Did you all know that (Y/N) was in love with me?” Kuroo spat out the words with so much anger, he could feel his hands trembling. All his life, he believed that he would never have a chance with (Y/N) because she only sees him as a friend but now on her night of engagement, he finds out that she was in love with him. He was angry that people knew about this and decided not to tell him. He was also angry with himself for being too scared to make a move and now he is too late because she will be getting married to his rival none the less. 

"Who among you knew about it? Raise your hands!" He asked once again when nobody dared speak after his outburst. His eyes scanned the room as he saw hands raise up in the air. Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, Akaashi, Bokuto, Sawamura and even Kenma and pretty much everyone in the room had their hands up in the air all except for him. He felt like the dumbest person in the world right now.

“So you all knew and you’re not telling me?” Kuroo grabbed at his messy hair in frustration. These people were some of the best friends he’s had through the common sport that they played and he treated them as he would treat any friend of his and now he’s finding out that everyone is in on a big secret that they have been keeping from him for God knows how long. “Did (Y/N) tell you all about it?” His voice sounded so helpless and desperate. Why did everyone know about this except for him? Was he really that untrustworthy? Did nobody ever think of him as a friend enough to tell him that his best friend has held feelings of love towards him?  
  
“(Y/N) made us swear never to tell you.” It was Sawamura who finally spoke up to answer Kuroo’s question. The raven-haired male stared at him wide-eyed in disbelief. "She thought that if you found out, it would ruin your friendship and she does not want to lose you. She wanted to be with you at all times even if it was just as a friend." The former Karasuno captain explained as calmly as possible. This had a positive effect on the rest of the people in the room and everyone's shoulders relaxed. If the groom to be could take this situation that well, then there is no reason for them to be as tense as they were that their closely guarded secret has now been revealed.  
  


“Besides, it’s not like she told us or anything. We just kind of noticed it. You should really see how she looks at you when she thinks nobody would notice or how she talks about you to other people. She’s crazy in love with you, man.” Oikawa was the next one to speak up.

“Then why is she getting married to you?” Kuroo took his time processing the information that was being revealed to him that night. Yes, (Y/N) is in love with him so now he knows that his feelings were not unrequited but one thing still puzzles him and that is the female’s decision to be engaged to someone who she does not hold such feelings for.

“I asked her when I accepted the offer to move back to Miyagi. It was selfish of me to take advantage of her situation, but I loved her since high school and she was trying to move on from he love for you since she found out that you’re going out with your ex-girlfriend again. I didn’t really think that she would accept because it was so sudden, but I guess she wants to put everything behind her once and for all.” Sawamura explained, earning a confused look from Kuroo.

“What? I’m not seeing Yumi again! What gave you the idea?” It was ridiculous. He would never want to date anybody again besides (Y/N) and the idea of getting back together with his ex-girlfriend sounded just as ridiculous as the thought of him doing the very same thing was.

"You never showed up for the game night the day you were supposed to meet that woman. (Y/N) also saw her leaving your apartment a few days later. Isn't that enough evidence?" Kenma, who has always been quiet through tense situations like this spoke up for the first time. He was tired of seeing his best friend cry because of their other idiot best friend and if him speaking up tonight could at least help bring her hopeless love to a conclusion, then he will be willing to do it for her any time.

“N-no! You’ve got it all wrong! We met because she wanted to tell me that she’s getting married and that she wanted me to attend her wedding. That night I didn’t show up for game night, she took me to meet her fiancé and I didn’t realize my phone battery had run out and my message didn’t send until I got home. And when she saw Yumi leave my apartment, she was just dropping by to give me the invitation. I’m not seeing anybody!” The raven-haired male argued. If he was going to lose (Y/N) over some misunderstanding about his ex-girlfriend, then he would no longer attend that damned wedding of Yumi for all he cared.

"So it was all a big misunderstanding, then," Sawamura said, rubbing his chin in thought as he mulled all of this in his head. “Only one thing to clear up from this mess, then.” The former Karasuno captain clapped his hands and everyone's gaze traveled between him and Kuroo, eager to hear what the groom to be has to say. “What do you feel about (Y/N)? Is she really just a friend to you?”

Kuroo could feel himself sweating as if he had just run three laps around the gym where the Japan Men’s National Volleyball Team always had their practices. He knew in himself what the answer to Sawamura’s question is, but he had never had the courage to voice it out loud let alone confide in anyone about it. For this, he admitted defeat to Sawamura who has owned up to his own feelings and confessed to (Y/N) who has been the man’s object of affection for so long. He was a coward. He could provoke players from teams all over the world in the court with his scheming attitude and snarky comments, yet he couldn’t even tell the woman he loves how he feels for her. He doesn’t know if it would help his current situation right now, but at least he thought that he should stop being such a chicken and finally admit to what he truly feels. Scheming middle blocker reputation be damned.

“I-I love her. I’m in love with (Y/N)!” Kuroo said a little too loudly, making him blush as the bartender started clapping. Soon, everyone else followed, making him look at everyone in puzzlement. Why are they so happy?

“Finally the idiot returns her feelings!” Oikawa happily clapped, wiping tears of joy from his eyes.

“You don’t know how long we have waited for you to realize that, man!” Bokuto interjected.

“Shut up, Bokuto-san. You only found out yourself months ago.” Akaashi was quick to answer, making his former captain whine.

“S-so I’m the man she has been in love with since high school?” Kuroo asked, dumbfounded.

“Exactly, man! I'm glad you're finally realizing that yourself." Iwaizumi answered, remembering all those times he and Oikawa tried to set her up on dates with their friends from the university volleyball team, only for their plans to be foiled by an overprotective Kuroo.

“Middle school, to be exact.” Kenma supplied, making everyone in the room stop clapping all at once at the new information that was presented to them.

“Goddamnit, this love story is longer than Detective Conan!” Bokuto exclaimed, voicing everyone’s opinions.

“Y-you knew, Kenma?” Kuroo was surprised that his best friend knew about this piece of information and never told him.

“She told me the night she tried to run away from home. She made me swear never to tell you for the same reason that Sawamura-san said before.” The blonde shrugged, getting more and more uncomfortable with the way everyone was staring at him.

“Now all that’s left is for you to conclude this love story, lover boy.” Kuroo felt Sawamura push him to the direction of the bar’s door, followed closely by their friends. Bokuto opened the door for him and Oikawa handed him his coat.

“What are you guys up to?” He asked, as almost everyone forced him into his coat and pushed him out to the sidewalk.

“What else? We’re saying that you should go after her. It’s not enough that we know about how you feel about her. You should go and tell her yourself!” It was Oikawa who answered. Damn, marriage does change a person. The Oikawa that Kuroo knew back in university would never tell him that and just urge him to move to the next available chick, but now that the former Aoba Johsai captain is married, he has suddenly turned into a big believer of true love.

“Are you sure?” Kuroo directed his question to Sawamura who smiled encouragingly at him.

“Don’t worry about me. You’ve made her wait long enough. Now, go! She should be home by now!” Sawamura answered, gesturing for him to start running which he did, the sound of everyone cheering for him following him until he turned the next corner.

The bus ride home was uncomfortable for Kuroo as he kept fidgeting in his seat thinking of what he should say to (Y/N) when he sees her. Should he apologize for her ruined engagement night or should he just straight up admit his love for her? Would she even accept? Was it too late for him? He could only hope that it was not too late for him and the thought remained in his frantic mind as he reached his stop. Everyone’s encouraging words rang in his mind as he raced towards (Y/N)’s apartment. Hopefully, she’s still awake. It hasn’t been too long since she left the bar and Kuroo was hoping to catch her awake and if not, then he doesn't even care if the police come after him for public disruption because he's going to bang as hard as he can against her door until she opens it for him. Something inside him told him that if he waited until tomorrow, it would be too late for him and (Y/N) could already be in a train to Miyagi before he could tell her. Kuroo rang (Y/N)’s doorbell a couple of times when he reached her apartment, but he received no answer. Soon, the middle blocker resorted to banging on her door.

“(Y/N)! I know you’re in there! Open up, I want to talk to you!” Kuroo shouted repeatedly, not even caring if he disturbs her neighbors. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he heard the lock click and the door opened to reveal (Y/N) wrapped in just a towel, her hair still wet. It was clear that the female was in the shower which explains why she didn't hear the doorbell the first few times the raven-haired male rang it.  
  
“Kuroo, what the hell? You’re going to wake up the neighbors – “ (Y/N) was cut off as Kuroo stepped inside the small apartment, closing the door behind him as he crashed his lips into hers, catching her by surprise. Kuroo couldn’t hold himself any longer and any self-restraint he had before coming into the apartment was thrown out of the window. He just wanted to kiss (Y/N) right now and make up for all the time he’s made her wait for him to finally realize how important she was to him. (Y/N) responded to the kiss a bit reluctantly as Kuroo bit her bottom lip, earning a small moan from her. After some time, the two broke apart for air.  
  
“That was the third kiss you stole from me!” (Y/N) exclaimed, trying to gain back what little of her self-composure was left which was turning out to be a hard thing to do considering that she is standing in front of the man she's held feelings for cladding in nothing but a towel.  
  


“No, that was the fourth.” Kuroo corrected before he leaned in for another kiss. This time it was much gentler, and (Y/N) could feel the electricity run through her body. Whatever Kuroo is up to, she does not understand. It could be one of his drunken whims once again as she could still taste the alcohol they were having back at the party from his lips, but for now, she doesn’t care. It would be an insult to Sawamura that she is engaging in such an act with her childhood best friend in her apartment, but she couldn’t let it pass. Tonight may be the last time she could feel Kuroo against her and she wanted this to be her last memory of her love that was never meant to be.

“I want you, (Y/N). You’re driving me crazy.” Kuroo said in his deep and husky voice. (Y/N) yelped as she felt herself being lifted off the floor and carried bridal style to her bedroom where Kuroo put her down gently on the bed where she has spent most of her adult life thinking and dreaming about him. Now, the man that occupied her thought before she sleeps and the very moment she wakes up is hovering above her with the most loving look in his eyes, making it difficult for the female to differentiate between fantasy and reality.

“W-wait, Kuroo!” (Y/N) managed to stutter out as Kuroo’s kisses trailed down her neck down to her chest and the male made to remove the towel that has been hiding her body from his view. (Y/N) held tightly onto the raven-haired male's hand as she tried to stop him from prying the towel open.  
  


“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” The man eyed her in concern and at that moment, she almost lost her own resolve. However, she is an engaged woman and if she was going to engage in such a sinful act that would embarrass her future husband if he finds out, she should at least know if there was any meaning behind Kuroo’s inexplicable actions when he had outright refused her before when she tried to offer herself up for him.

“W-what’s with you? Y-you know I can’t get married if we do this.” She was meaning to ask about his feelings for her, but at the last moment, she chickened out. 

"I'll just have to marry you then," Kuroo answered, finally gaining the upper hand as (Y/N)’s grip on his hand lost its strength and he was able to pry the offending towel open, revealing the female’s body to him.

He has seen her naked before when they were children as they change into their swimsuits during trips or when they would take a bath together during sleepovers, and he marveled at the way she has changed over the years. It was nothing to what his mind has supplied him with. His hand shivered as he tentatively caressed her sides, making her squirm uncomfortably under his touch. Ahh, yes. She has never had a lover before and it naturally means that she’s never had any sexual experience before. Kuroo could almost cry at the thought that she has been reserving herself for him all this time and has resolved to let her know just how much he appreciates her tonight should she let him.

“I love you, (Y/N). Don’t go with Daichi. Stay here with me.” Kuroo said this as he trailed kisses all over her chest, her abdomen, and her legs, making sure that he was touching her as gently as possible so as not to hurt her.  
  


(Y/N) almost cried upon hearing those words from Kuroo had she not known that her friend was probably drunk right now. She closed her eyes and laid her hands upon Kuroo’s shoulder, pulling him in for a kiss. Everything be damned, but even if it is only for tonight, Kuroo was in love with her and is showing her just how it feels to be the woman that the famous Kuroo Tetsuro is in love with. She will just deal with the consequences tomorrow.

“I love you too, Tetsu. I've always had." (Y/N) confessed, making the male smile at her gently as he stroked her cheek before leaning in for another heated kiss.  
  


"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can hold back anymore," Kuroo grunted as his hands continued to roam her body, this time with a bit more urgency.

For the whole night, there was nothing the two cared about. There were no ‘friends are off limits’ rule to be followed and no impending move to Miyagi to marry into someone else’s family. There was only Kuroo and (Y/N) and their feelings for each other finally spilling out after years and years of hiding it.

\---

Kuroo woke up as a stream of sunlight hit his eyes. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, he let his gaze roam around the room. He has never been inside (Y/N)’s room ever since she moved here, mainly because he was not always there to help her move or even do spring cleaning which made him realize that there was so much that happened in her life that he has missed because he was looking in the wrong direction. Now, he was determined to be in her life for good if only she would let him.

Seeing (Y/N) snuggled up into his bare torso made his gaze soften. He still could not believe that last night happened and he could not help the grin that graced his features at the thought. (Y/N) actually loves him too. He felt like such an idiot for not realizing it sooner, but now that she is here in his arms, everything just felt so right. Kuroo was a bit startled as he felt the female start to stir beside him and he tried to rearrange his face into something that looks less like an idiot’s.

(Y/N)’s eyes fluttered open as she felt gentle hands brush away strands of hair from her face. Turning her gaze upwards, she saw Kuroo smiling down at her, as his hand continued to caress her cheek. Part of her was happy that he never left when morning came like all those horrible movies she’s watched, but another part of her was in panic because that means that she would have to ask him about his feelings earlier than she intended to.

“Good morning, darling.” Kuroo could not help but grin at (Y/N) as she stared up at him with innocent eyes from where she lay beside him.

“’Morning.” The (H/C) answered, raising a hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Had a great sleep? Does it hurt anywhere?" The raven-haired asked in pure concern. He tried to be as gentle with her as possible last night, but he lost some of that self-control towards the end and he was concerned that she was now feeling the after effects.

“A bit sore down there, yeah.” (Y/N) replied after a few moments of assessing herself. Kuroo grimaced at the answer. He did not intend to hurt her at all.

"I'm sorry. I might have been too rough on you last night." He replied, leaning in to press a kiss on her forehead, but before he could do so, he felt the female push lightly against his chest. "What's wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  


“L-listen, Tetsu. Before we get any further, I just want to know what last night meant to you. You were drunk, so I understand that it may just be one of your drunken urges and you just took it too far this time. You already know that I love you and not just as my best friend just like what you heard from Shoyo last night so I’m thinking that maybe you just wanted this to be a conquest of yours. Can’t pass up on a chance to bed someone who is crazy about you, after all.” (Y/N) laughed nervously. She tends to blabber whenever she is nervous which Kuroo quickly picked up on. He realized that what he said last night to her didn’t really come across clearly and that she had believed that it was all induced by the alcohol that she had clearly tasted from him last night. “I-if it was just one of those drunken escapade of yours, I would understand. We’ll never tell anyone about this. Ever. I’ll be out of your hair in a few months once I find a job in Miyagi then everything will be back to normal for you. I promise. I’ll be married to Daichi and you can be with Yumi again.” (Y/N) averted her gaze at the last sentence. The thought of Kuroo doing what they just did last night with another woman just brings another wave of pain through her heart. She was startled when Kuroo pulled her closer to him, and hugging her tightly.

“It seems that I didn’t get my message across clearly last night. Now that I’m sober, I’ll say it again: I love you, (Y/N).” Kuroo met her eyes which were wide in surprise at hearing his true feelings for her.

“Y-You do? Since w-when?” The girl stuttered, not believing her own ears. Did she hear it right? Is this even happening right now?

“I don’t really know when probably since I saved you from those bullies back in pre-school. All I know was that it irritated me whenever guys try to ask you out so I tried my best to keep them away from you as much as possible. It was only now that I realized that it was because I’m in love with you and I can’t stand seeing you with other guys. Please, (Y/N). Don’t leave me. Don’t go with Sawamura.” Kuroo said as he continued to hug (Y/N) as close as possible. If he has to confess his love for her to make her believe it, then he is more than ready to do so. Kuroo was surprised when after a moment, he heard (Y/N) sob against his chest. Pulling away, he held her face in his hands and tried to wipe away as much of the tears as possible. “Why are you crying, (Y/N)? Did I say something wrong?” The raven-haired man asked in concern.  
  
“Y-you did n-not say anything wrong, T-Tetsu! D-do you know how long have I wanted t-to hear that f-from you? I-I’ve always dreamed of the day y-you’d love me back, you i-idiot!” A gentle smile graced Kuroo’s face as he pulled (Y/N) back into a hug. Indeed, he has made her wait for too long.  
“Sorry for making you wait.”  
\---  
The station was bustling with activity as everybody carried on with their own businesses. Young people came in groups, all dressed up to go on a holiday to some far off prefecture while businessmen filed in one by one clad in their crisp suits, carrying their briefcases in one hand while the other dragged their suitcases behind them. One particular group stood out as some people stopped in their tracks either to marvel at the sheer height of almost everyone in the group or to decide if they knew them somewhere from television or not. Some of those who recognized them shyly approached the group and asked to shake their hands or even get something of theirs signed by their favorite volleyball player.  
  
The conductor signaled that it was the final call for boarding and Sawamura turned to his friends to say his goodbyes one more time before he takes his seat on the train.  
  


“So, I’ll see you around when the new season rolls in, guys.” The former Karasuno captain smiled and everyone nodded in affirmative. His gaze then landed on (Y/N) and he smiled widely at her. “I’m glad you finally found the one for you. I really do.”

(Y/N) smiled back at Sawamura. After Kuroo had confessed his love for her, she wasted no time in telling Sawamura about how she has changed her mind and that she has decided not to go to Miyagi with him. She was afraid of what his response would be and scared that she would be losing such a good friend in the process. She knew that it would hurt him a lot, but it has to be done. Surprisingly, Daichi was smiling as he received the engagement ring that (Y/N) has returned. He understood that her feelings were still for Kuroo and that for some time now, he feels that the raven-haired man actually felt the same about her. A part of Sawamura asking for her hand in marriage was to push Kuroo into a tight spot where he would be forced to admit his feelings if he really is afraid of losing (Y/N), but when the former Nekoma captain showed no signs of retaliation, Sawamura thought that it was a sign for him to swoop in and take (Y/N) for himself. After the events of their engagement night, Sawamura admitted that it hurt him to let her go, but he was happy that she finally got what she has always wanted. The two decided to remain as friends and so (Y/N) is now here at the crowded train station seeing Sawamura off before he leaves for Miyagi.

“Thank you for everything.” (Y/N) said, hugging Sawamura briefly.

"It's not a problem. I'm happy that you're no longer crying anymore. Don't worry about me, I'll find the one for me someday." The former Karasuno captain replied. (Y/N) could faintly hear Hinata sobbing in the background.

“Thanks, man. Take care on your way home.” Kuroo said, shaking Sawamura’s hand. 

“Good luck to you two. Please invite me to your wedding.” The former Karasuno captain said the last sentence in jest, making the new couple blush furiously.

Sawamura turned around and walked towards the direction of the train, but before he entered, he turned around to wave at his group of friends. (Y/N) waved back energetically as her other hand held onto Kuroo’s.

\---

**29 years old**  
"I can't believe it! This place is beautiful!" (Y/N) exclaimed as she stepped into the threshold of the two-story house. It was still brand new judging by the furniture that was mostly still in their plastic wrapping.  
  
Kuroo grinned as he watched his partner go from room to room, each time exclaiming at how beautiful the interior was and how the choice of furniture was just right for her taste. Finally reaching the last room, (Y/N) shouted with glee as she was welcomed with a full entertainment system complete with the latest gaming console. Turning to Kuroo, she hugged him tightly in gratitude and excitement.  
“Thank you, Kuroo! This house is just perfect!” She exclaimed already thinking of all the things she could do with how spacious the place was.  
“Anything for you, Mrs. Kuroo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> If you like my works so far, please consider buying me a coffee ---> ko-fi.com/Y8Y2E3IB .
> 
> xposted from my DeviantArt


End file.
